Star Wars: Marek's Rebellion
by Star Tours Traveler
Summary: Spoilers for The Force Unleashed. What if Galen Marek had survived his encounter with Darth Vader and the Emperor? What if he found a way back to the Rebellion and to the woman he loved? How would the Rebellion be then? Contains some Galen/Juno.
1. Redemption

**Summary:** What if Galen Marek had survived his encounter with Darth Vader and the Emperor? What if he found a way back to the Rebellion and to the woman he loved? How would the Rebellion be then? Spoilers for The Force Unleashed. Galen/Juno.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…that's George's stuff.

**A/N: **After having seen both endings of the game, I began wondering what would happen had Galen survived. Well this is how I envision it.

* * *

In a cold damp morgue on the Death Star, a medical droid had the body of a young black haired man in black and white robes slid onto its table.

It then began to perform its pre-autopsy procedures.

Then without warning its sensors detected something within the subject. Something the droid had only detected during its service as an actual medical droid and not an autopsy droid.

…a heartbeat…

…A steady pulse…

Suddenly the droid found itself compacted in a tiny metal ball of scrap by means unknown to its mechanical brain.

The subject that had been put on the table was alive…alive and well.

The man sat up and looked at the destroyed droid as he pondered.

His name was Galen Marek, though he had previously gone by the codename of Starkiller. He was a Sith…no he was a Jedi…His first master was a Sith but his new master was a Jedi. Even though he had killed two Jedi and temporarily blinded another, he knew deep down that he was a Sith no longer…he **was** a Jedi.

Galen stood up and noticed a small tray by the door, in it was his lightsaber. He called it to his hand with the force, and stealthily snuck out of the morgue. He located the armor of a dead Stormtrooper in a box on the floor. The Stormtrooper he had killed personally by beheading him clean at the neck. He quickly and stealthily donned the armor which fit perfectly. He then turned and walked casually out the door.

He kept going until he reached one of the hangers where he found just the thing he was looking for…a Lambda class shuttle. He approached the ship but was stopped by a nearby officer.

"Halt Lieutenant…you're not authorized to board this craft, it is reserved for Lord Vader." The officer said as Galen rolled his eyes inside his helmet as he decided to attempt an old Jedi trick his new master had taught him on the ride to Kashyyyk to rescue Princess Leia.

"Lord Vader sent me to prepare his shuttle for takeoff, move along." Galen said with a wave of his hand as the officer's face went blank.

"Lord Vader sent you to prepare his shuttle for takeoff, I'll be moving along." He replied in a monotone and autonomous voice as he stepped out of the way. Galen smirked as he passed by him and onto the shuttle.

He quickly began the launch procedures as his thoughts drifted to where he could find the senators of the Rebellion. He closed his eyes as he entered a meditative trance…then finally the answer came.

"Home." He said as he tossed aside his helmet and the shuttle left the hanger flawlessly, he finally entered hyperspace completely unnoticed amidst the countless ships around the Death Star.

* * *

**On Kashyyyk…**

Juno Eclipse, ex-imperial pilot turned Rebel Pilot, looked up at the stars outside the Marek family home where the Senators inside celebrated the formation of the Rebel Alliance with Jedi General Rahm Kota inside providing a bottle of Java juice for a toast.

"Are you ok?" young Princess Leia asked Juno as she emerged onto the outside deck.

"I will be…I suppose." Juno said absently.

"You were close to him weren't you?" Leia asked as Juno sighed.

"I was the one thing that helped to keep him on our side…had I known…things might have been different." Juno replied as Leia nodded.

"Perhaps, but if things hadn't gone the way they did…we would have no reason or symbol to rally together for." Leia said as Juno nodded.

"If only I had something other than the Rogue Shadow to remember him by." Juno said as she glanced at the nearby ship. Leia said nothing as she spotted something in the sky. Inside Rahm froze and dropped his drink.

"Careful General…you must still have some form of hangover." Senator Garm Bel Iblis said with a laugh as Senator Bail Organa noticed Rahm's expression.

"Is something wrong General?" he asked as Rahm looked out the door.

"It can't be." Rahm said as he ran out the door just as Leia ran inside.

"Father! An Imperial shuttle is landing!" Leia said urgently as the three senators looked at each other in a panic.

The shuttle landed outside next to the Rogue Shadow and the boarding ramp extended. Rahm watched the shuttle intently but with a hand near his lightsaber just in case.

Finally a figure descended from the shuttle's boarding ramp. At first the figure was indistinguishable but then the six humans gasped in surprise as they recognized the figure.

"Impossible." Bail said in shock.

"By the force." Rahm said as he approached the figure.

"Master Kota." Galen said as he approached the grizzled old warrior.

"Is it really you?" Rahm asked as Galen crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Well who do you expect? PROXY?" Galen asked as the old Jedi's face lit up like a child's at Christmas time as he quickly threw his arms around the ex-Sith.

"HA HA! It is you!" Rahm said as Galen pried the assumingly half-drunk Jedi master off of him.

"You're drunk." Galen said to the Jedi.

"I am not! I don't always carry bottles of booze with me wherever I go boy!" Rahm said as Leia knocked over Galen in a hug/tackle.

"You're alive!!" she said excitedly.

"Leia! Get off of him!" Bail said as R2-D2, Garm and Senator Mon Mothma snickered.

"(Gasp) Good to see you (Gasp) too, princess." Galen said as he wheezed for oxygen. Leia finally got off of him as Galen dusted himself off. He then scanned the group and spotted Juno, who was looking at him as if he was a ghost.

"Juno." He said as he approached. She remained stunned and speechless.

"Juno it's really me." He said softly as he took her by the hands. She then smiled as she could truly tell it was him by the shining in his eyes. She quickly pulled him in closer and into a kiss.

Bail proceeded to shield the spectacle from Leia's eyes, much to her dismay, but she ducked and watched anyway.

After they parted, Galen felt Juno slap him across the face.

"OW! What the Krif was that for?!" Galen asked.

"That's for scaring me by making me think you were dead!" she replied.

"I was for a moment but the force revived me!" Galen said as Juno just walked past him towards the Rogue Shadow whilst giving him the "Talk to the hand" treatment as he followed close behind trying to convince her to listen.

"Crazy kids." Rahm said with a chuckle.

Inside the Rogue Shadow the two had stopped arguing and were embraced in another deep kiss as they slowly headed for the bunkroom.

* * *

**Hours later…**

Galen strolled out into the cockpit where Juno sat at the controls and Rahm sat sleeping in the passenger seat.

"Hello." Galen said with a smile as he kissed Juno on the cheek as he sat down.

"Hello to you too." She said with a smile.

"So…where are we going?" he asked.

"I figured that Corellia would be a good idea…I thought that you would want to recover PROXY." Juno said as Galen nodded.

"Sounds good to me…what about old and smelly back there?" Galen asked.

"I'm awake enough to know when I'm being insulted boy." Rahm said as he stirred.

"I know…otherwise I wouldn't have said anything." Galen replied as Rahm gave a chuckle and the Rogue Shadow approached the damaged structure where the Alliance had technically been formed.

After cutting through a few lingering Snowtroopers he found the inactive PROXY lying in the snow.

"Can he be repaired boy?" Rahm asked.

"The damage appears to be light, so it shouldn't be any major repair work." Galen said as he picked up the damaged droid and carried him back to the Rogue Shadow.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

PROXY's optics lit up followed by the rest of him that glowed.

"Oh my circuits…ah Master! Good to see you still functioning…I was afraid that someone else got to kill you before me." PROXY said as his master shook his head.

"Hate to break it to you PROXY but I did get killed by someone else…but it's ok, I'm still alive." Galen said with a laugh.

"You are an odd man master…but oh well. I am ready to serve as I have before." PROXY said as he hopped off the table.

"Where we heading Juno?" Galen asked.

"It's up to you." Juno replied as Galen thought.

"Felucia…We're going to Felucia." He said as Juno shrugged and headed for the bridge.

* * *

**On Felucia…**

The Rogue Shadow landed in a small clearing that Galen had indicated.

"What are we looking for Master?" PROXY asked confused.

"A fallen Jedi named Maris Brood…that's if she's still alive." Galen said as he ventured into the forests.

After a while, he heard someone crying near the entrance to the Ancient Abyss. He rounded a corner to see the young female Zabrak sitting against a rock wall with her knees to her chest as she cried.

"I'm sorry." He said as the girl looked up at him confused.

"What?" she asked.

"I should have taken you with me…you don't deserve the fate I granted you…if you need a ride, I have a ship nearby." Galen said as Maris looked at him with hope.

"I sense…I sense the light within you…you truly are a Jedi now aren't you?" she asked as he pulled her to her feet.

"I suppose so." Galen replied.

"I will go with you then…if anything to get off this planet." Maris said as Galen nodded and led her to the Rogue Shadow.

"Why did you come back for me?" she asked as Galen paused, "Was it guilt?"

"In a sense…but not entirely…I felt that you deserve better, and you should continue your training…my new master, Master Rahm Kota is a wise…if not occasionally drunk, man." Galen said with a smile as Maris smirked.

"Thank you…what is your name?" she asked.

"Galen…Galen Marek." Galen replied.

"Well then thank you Galen Marek…for saving me." She said as they boarded the Rogue Shadow.

"Ah Master you have returned and not a moment too soon…Senator Organa is requesting we make contact with him." PROXY said as the two passed him.

"Oh, Maris Brood this is PROXY, PROXY, Maris Brood." Galen introduced.

"Call me Maris." Brood replied.

"Inform the Senator we'll try to make contact as soon as possible." Galen instructed as PROXY gave a nod.

* * *

**2 Years later…**

An older Galen Marek, sat meditating. Around him hovered numerous items as he caused them to levitate using the force.

Suddenly he felt a deafening disturbance in the force. Billions of voices crying out in terror then suddenly silenced. Something terrible had happened.

"AUGHHH!!" he shouted as the objects in the air fell to the floor. He breathed heavily as he felt the billions of sudden deaths echoing through the force.

"GALEN!" Juno shouted as she burst in with PROXY right behind her. She no longer wore her old Imperial uniform, but instead had adopted a more unique feel. It was like rebel pilots uniform except with a grey jumpsuit instead of the orange, and without the white padding on the front. Her hair had also grown a little longer, reaching the middle of her upper back.

"Juno…set a course for Alderaan…something terrible has happened." Galen gasped as she pulled himself up.

"Alderaan what for?" she asked.

"Just do it!" he said angrily but paused and collected himself, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to shout at you like that."

"It's ok Galen, there's no need to apologize." Juno said sweetly as she helped him up, and then turned to run for the cockpit.

A few minutes later the Rogue Shadow dropped out of hyperspace into an asteroid field.

"What the frag happened? Why aren't we at Alderaan?!" Juno asked confused as she dodged asteroids left and right. Galen looked at the field in horror.

"We are at Alderaan Juno…only…the planet has been destroyed." He said softly.

"What?! How?! It takes a lot of ships just to pull off a Base Delta Zero it would take thousands more to take out a whole planet entirely!" Juno replied.

"Unless you had something larger and far more…powerful." Galen said as his mind flashed back to the massive space station that Rahm and the senators were taken to years ago. At the same time he could also feel a strong presence in the force nearby and getting closer.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Remember that space station two years ago?" Galen asked as Juno thought for a moment.

"More specific Galen, we've been to thousands of space stations in the past two years." Juno replied.

"The big imperial one that you said looked like a moon." Galen said as Juno thought and looked at him.

"That was a weapon?" she asked confused.

"A big weapon…I felt like there was something dark about it the moment we saw it…I never did like the looks of that big circle above the equatorial trench area." Galen said as a console beeped.

"Master, there is a vessel approaching nearby, it appears to be a stock freighter by the name of…the Millennium Falcon." PROXY said from his console.

"Hail them." Galen ordered.

"Are you sure? If the Empire is here and the people on board are Imperial supporters…then we may have a major problem on our hands by merely contacting them." Juno asked.

"I'm sure…the Millennium Falcon is a smuggler ship…I helped the pilot and his Wookie friend escape a couple of Imperials last year." Galen said with a smirk.

"Channel open master." PROXY reported.

"Millennium Falcon, this is the Rogue Shadow, Han you there?" Galen asked.

"_Starkiller that you?"_ A man's voice asked back over the radio.

"Han good to hear your voice again old friend." Galen replied.

"You still call yourself Starkiller?" Juno asked confused.

"Eh, old habits die hard…of course so do I." Galen replied with a chuckle.

"_Yeah well, I sure wish someone would tell me what is kriffing going on around here? What happened to Alderaan?!" _Han asked as an older and slightly English voice spoke up over the radio as well.

"_Destroyed by the Empire." _The voice said.

"Han who was that?" Galen asked.

"_Ah just some crazy old man who believes in hokey old religions…he and a farm boy along with two droids have passage booked for Alderaan." _Han replied.

"Oh." Galen replied as one of the consoles started beeping rapidly.

"_We got another ship coming in!" _Han said over the radio as an Imperial TIE Fighter flew overhead.

"Juno, move us into position for us to do a mid-space transfer." Galen said as Juno nodded.

"Han with your permission I'd like to come aboard." Galen said.

"_Sure…can ya breathe in space?" _Han asked as Galen grabbed a rebreather out of a small compartment nearby.

"With a rebreather yeah. Just cut the engines and open the top hatch. I'll see yeah in a few." Galen said as he turned to Juno.

"Keep cloaked until I give the signal." Galen said as Juno quickly ran over to him and they kissed for a moment.

Galen ran into the main hold and grabbed a few things from a container on the floor.

The utility belt from the Stormtrooper armor he stole two years ago, his lightsaber, and a vibroblade with retractable blade.

The Vibroblade was a simple cylinder looking slightly like his lightsaber hilt but noticeably different even at a glance. The blade itself would retract into itself in stages lightning fast and at the same speed when it extended.

It was the perfect weapon for a Jedi trying to avoid using a lightsaber.

"Master the Millennium Falcon is in position below us awaiting your arrival." PROXY reported as Galen strapped on the rebreather.

"Good, wish me luck PROXY." Galen said slapping the droid on the shoulder as the droid took the holographic form of Rahm Kota.

"In my experience there's no such thing as luck." PROXY/Kota said with a smirk causing Galen to pause and shake his head.

"Oh of all the droids in the galaxy I get the changeling wiseacre." Galen muttered as he headed to the airlock.

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

Hope you like how the story is going so far.

Please R&R


	2. The Death Star

Onboard the Millennium Falcon, Han Solo waited patiently for the man he knew as Starkiller to arrive. Suddenly there was a loud thump on the hull above.

"For a brick, the guy fly's pretty good." Han said as he and his Wookie co-pilot Chewbacca headed for the back door.

They reached the lift tube that led to the top as Galen emerged and removed the rebreather.

"Han, Chewy, good to see you guys again." Galen said as Chewbacca pulled him into a hug.

"Han who is this guy?" a blond haired boy in Tatooine Moisture farmer garb asked as he spotted Galen.

Galen then felt the mysterious presence in the Force only stronger this time as he looked around. He could tell the boy was force sensitive only not as strong as the other.

"The name's Starkiller…don't judge by the name, many people do…but my past does have enough to give that name some degree of merit." Galen said to the boy.

"I'm Luke Skywalker, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi." The boy said pointing to a semi-elderly man with gray hair and a short pointed beard.

"Kenobi? As in General Obi-Wan Kenobi? The Negotiator?" Galen asked in marvel of the name.

"The Negotiator…now that is a title I've not heard in many years." Kenobi replied with a smile in an English accent.

"Forgive me for saying this but, you're a lot older than my droid's old training programs depict you as." Galen said as Kenobi arched an interested eyebrow.

"I sensed the force is strong with you…I wonder, why the name Starkiller?" Kenobi asked as Han and Chewbacca shrugged and headed for the cockpit.

"Quite simple Master Kenobi, it was the codename my former master gave me during my training." Galen replied.

"Oh? Who was your master?" Kenobi asked.

"I'd rather not say." Galen replied as he heard the familiar humming of an astromech droid and the creaking of a protocol droid approaching.

Galen turned around and spotted a familiar looking R2 unit and a gold plated 3PO series Protocol droid.

"Oh my goodness, where did you come from?" the protocol droid asked as the R2 unit started beeping excitedly.

"R2-D2, it has certainly been too long…wait a minute weren't you Princess Leia's droid?" Galen asked as R2 said something in his usual droid beeping.

"How long have you known him?" the gold droid asked surprised.

"Since he was Vader's servant oh my!" the droid exclaimed as Galen spun just in time to deflect Kenobi's lightsaber.

"You're a spy?" Kenobi asked.

"Was a spy! I was fooled by Vader into murdering Jedi in the name of the Emperor…He turned on me and proved that the sith always betray one another! I've been working two years to help the Rebel Alliance to win this war!" Galen said as his noticeable youth gained him the upper hand. Kenobi sensed sincerity in Galen's words fortunately and the elder Jedi deactivated his lightsaber.

"Master Kenobi I made a vow that I would never harm another Jedi…I'm not in this for vengeance if that's what you're worried about." Galen added.

"It's not you that I'm worried about…you're very strong in the force…probably more strong than Vader was in his prime." Kenobi said as he sat down.

"I've battled both him and the Emperor before…I came very close to dying that time…if it were straight one on one I could easily defeat Vader or the Emperor…but it's not the Jedi way to do things like that." Galen said as Kenobi nodded.

"I wonder…who has guided you in the ways of the Jedi?" Kenobi asked.

"Master and General Rahm Kota sir." Galen replied.

"Rahm?! That old gundark is still alive?" Kenobi asked with a laugh.

"Yes, he's on Yavin IV with his padawan Maris Brood and the rest of the rebellion." Galen said with a smile.

"So you're with the rebellion?" Luke asked.

"With? I started the Rebellion boy…the symbol of the Rebellion is my family crest." Galen replied.

"Impossible." Luke said as R2 started beeping again.

"He says that he has a recording of the day the Rebellion was founded." The protocol droid said as it displayed a hologram of the Corellian conference as the late-Bail Organa announced the formalizing of the Rebellion. The hologram clearly depicted Galen along with Princess Leia, Senator Mon Mothma and Senator Garm Bel Iblis.

"_It is settled then. My wealth will fund The Rebellion, while Garm provides our fleet and Mon Mothma our soldiers. And __with __you__ leading us, we have the power of The Force on our side…We agree that the time for diplomacy and politics has passed. It is now time for action... Therefore let this be an official declaration of rebellion! Today, we all vow to change the galaxy, and one day the galaxy will indeed be free!" _Bail's hologram said as they all watched.

"R2 was there when the treaty was signed…though he was in the background and well hidden when the Imperials attacked the summit…fortunately my…partner managed to find him and bring him aboard my ship." Galen explained.

"So you are a Jedi." Luke said as Galen nodded.

"My true name is Galen Marek…my father was Kento Marek." Galen said as Kenobi recognized the name Marek.

"Ah yes, I remember Marek…he was a good man…and a good Jedi…it's a shame that he was just one of many Jedi who fell at Vader's hands." Kenobi said with a sigh.

"I'm not completely guiltless…I've killed Jedi, one of whom you undoubtedly knew…Master Shaak Ti." Galen said as Kenobi looked at him.

"Why did you kill Jedi?" Luke asked confused.

"Because Darth Vader was my master and because I didn't know any better at the time." Galen replied as Han burst into the back.

"Get into the smuggler's hold and hurry!" He ordered as Galen ran to the bridge and paled as he saw the Death Star approaching them fast.

"Can't you shake us loose?!" Galen asked Chewbacca as the Wookie roared his reply and carried Galen to the back.

* * *

**On the Death Star…**

"Lord Vader, the ship is empty all the escape pods have been jettisoned." An officer reported to the dark lord.

"Did you find any droids?" Darth Vader asked.

"No sir, if there were any onboard they too must have jettisoned." The officer asked as Vader looked around as if looking off into space.

"Send a scanning crew on board I want every part of this ship checked." Vader ordered as the officer saluted and walked away.

"I sense something…a presence I've not felt since…Impossible." Vader said as he turned and stormed away.

After a while two Stormtroopers, a Wookie, two droids, and two men in robes entered a nearby control room.

"Solo I swear you're reckless nature is going to get us all killed!" Galen said to the smuggler.

"You're welcome Starkiller." Han replied insulted as he removed the Stormtrooper helmet.

"Now would someone tell me why we're here?" Galen asked.

"We're looking for the princess from the hologram." Luke said as Galen did a double take at the boy.

"What Princess?" Han asked confused as R2 patched into the system.

"Princess Leia Organa…her father Bail Organa is one of the founding members of the Rebellion." Galen replied as Han gave him an exasperated look.

"She could be the kriffing queen of Corellia for all I care; I'm in it for the money!" Han replied as Galen saw his reaction coming.

But before Galen could react R2 started beeping excitedly.

"He says he's found the princess!" C-3PO translated.

"Where?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Detention block, AA-23…oh dear, it seems as if she's scheduled to be terminated." 3PO replied.

"Ok, now look for the tractor beam controls." Galen said as R2 started sorting through the data before the display showed the location of the Tractor beam controls.

"I'll deal with the tractor beam…you try to rescue her." Kenobi instructed as Galen nodded. Kenobi then pulled up his hood as he ran out the door.

"Crazy old coot." Han muttered.

"You don't know the man Solo…neither do I but General Kenobi was a hero of the Clone wars but now isn't the time to rehash known history." Galen replied as he glanced at the display.

"Starkiller are we going to rescue the princess?" Luke asked as Galen nodded.

"That we are boy…what about you two? You want to sit around here all day or possibly become rich and famous for rescuing a princess?" Galen asked as Solo looked at him curiously. He had caught the smuggler's attention.

"Rich?" he asked.

"Rich, powerful, if you help her escape then perhaps you can just see that debt you owe to Jabba the Hutt disappear." Galen said as Han and Chewbacca looked at him surprised.

"How did you know about that?" Han asked.

"I'm a Jedi Han…I could sense your thoughts when I mentioned she was rich and your first thoughts were of settling your debt." Galen replied as he called a pair of binders to his hand with the force.

"Ok…count me in then." Han said as Galen turned to Chewbacca.

"Ok then big guy…trust me on this." Galen said as he slowly put the binders around Chewbacca's "wrists."

* * *

**Later…**

In the detention block, a turbo lift opened revealing a pair of Stormtrooper, an officer, and a Wookie.

"Where are you taking this…thing?" the officer behind the desk asked.

"Detention block AA-38." The officer replied as the desk officer arched an eyebrow.

"I wasn't notified, I'll have to clear it." He said as he motioned to a pair of guards who moved around towards the Wookie as the officer leapt into the air as a strange blue aura appeared around him. The Wookie and the Stormtrooper ducked as Galen unleashed a powerful blast of the force that ripped apart all the security cameras and sent the officers to the floor.

"How did you do that?!" Luke asked in surprise through the helmet as Galen tapped into the security console.

"The power of the force my friend…here she is, let's go get her. Han you're on the mikes!" Galen ordered as he and Luke started running down the hall.

After a moment they heard Han shoot the console and shout down the hall…

"Guy's we're going to have company!!" Han shouted as the two looked at each other knowingly before finally finding the princess's cell.

Luke opened the door to see the young princess laying asleep on the bunk in the back.

"A little short to be a Stormtrooper?" she asked as she sat up.

"Aren't you a little young to be in prison your eminence?" Galen asked with a smirk as Leia recognized the Jedi.

"Galen Marek! You've come to rescue me!" She said as she hugged the Jedi.

"Don't thank me…I never knew you were here until a few minutes ago…this is the man you want to thank…Leia Organa of Alderaan meet Luke Skywalker of Tatooine." Galen said as Luke removed his helmet and shook her hand.

"I'm here with Ben Kenobi, he's shutting down the tractor beam so we can escape." Luke said as Galen activated his lightsaber mere seconds before door to the door to the turbo lift exploded as Han and Chewbacca started shooting at the Stormtrooper inside.

"Is there any other way out?" Leia asked as Han and Chewbacca fell back towards the other two as Galen deflected the blaster fire.

"Trust me there's not!" Galen replied as he used the force to rip up the floor tiles and create a barrier between them and the Stormtroopers.

"Ok any ideas?" Han asked as Leia grabbed Luke's blaster and shot the grating near the floor.

"Are you kidding that's the garbage chute?" Han said as Chewbacca grunted his agreement.

"So? No one ever said being a hero was glamorous…same's true about Jedi for that matter too." Galen said as he dove down the chute with the others close behind.

Galen landed feet first in the garage compactor but quickly leapt back onto a nearby ledge as the others landed one by one into the room.

"Oh nice…what a wonderful smell you've discovered!" Han groaned.

"Quit your whining it could be worse." Leia said as Galen face palmed just as machinery behind the walls screeched.

"It's worse." Han said.

"There's something alive in here." Luke said as Galen turned towards the door.

"Stand back folks." He said as he focused all his energy on the door. Finally after a lot of strain the door flew off the hinges and put a massive dent in the hall behind it.

"Augh…that was unpleasant." Galen said exhausted as they piled out of the room shortly before the walls started closing in.

"Good thing you managed to take out that door otherwise we would probably be a lot thinner." Han said with a sigh as Leia helped the Jedi to the ground.

"Are you ok sir?" she asked concerned.

"I'm just a bit winded from that force push…I'll be ok…and please call me Galen." Galen said as he breathed heavily.

"Galen?" Han asked.

"Galen Marek…it's my real name." Galen replied as Chewbacca looked at him surprised and grunted something.

"You knew my father?" Galen asked interested as Chewbacca grunted something else.

"Yes…he was killed by Vader…before my very eyes." Galen said as he recalled the horrid memories of Vader killing his father.

Chewbacca then offered his arm to the weary Jedi.

"You sure you don't mind?" Galen asked as Chewbacca hoisted him onto his back as if providing a piggy back ride.

"I'll take that as a no." Galen muttered as he entered a meditative trance as Chewbacca and the others headed off towards the hanger bay.

Galen sensed Kenobi within the ship, he could feel him deactivating the tractor beam but he could also feel Vader's presence and he could also sense that Vader knew of both his and Kenobi being on the Death Star.

"There she is." Han said as they reached a view port looking down on the Falcon's hanger. Galen emerged from his trance and dropped off Chewbacca's shoulders.

"That old thing? You're braver than I thought." Leia scoffed as Galen shrugged.

"It's no Rogue Shadow but she gets the job done." Galen said as they proceeded down the hall.

Suddenly…

"_It's them! Blast em!" _a Stormtrooper ordered as Galen instinctively hurled his lightsaber and decapitated the entire row of Stormtroopers in one swoop.

"Nice throw." Han said stunned as Galen grimaced.

"I hate it when that happens…that is one old habit I want to break so bad." Galen said with a sigh.

"Hey I'm not complaining." Han said.

"You may not but I am…it's not the Jedi way to take another life unless in self defense." Galen replied as they continued on.

Finally they reached the hanger bay but mysteriously the Stormtroopers guarding the Falcon suddenly turned and ran off towards something.

"Where are they going?" Leia asked as Galen felt something in the force.

"Oh no…Kenobi." He said breathlessly as he and the others ran towards the Falcon's boarding ramp. But he and Luke paused as they saw Kenobi battling none other than Galen's former master…Darth Vader.

"No." Galen said quietly as he realized Kenobi's plan. Kenobi raised his lightsaber as Vader swung around and sliced through the Jedi's cloak.

"NO!!" Luke shouted as Galen used the force to pull Kenobi's robe and lightsaber to him, ensuring that he caught Vader's attention.

The Stormtroopers started shooting at them and Vader stared in surprise as Galen deflected the shots with both his and Kenobi's lightsabers as he moved for the boarding ramp.

"_Run Luke Run!" _Kenobi's voice echoed through the force as Luke and Galen ran onto the Falcon as she roared out of the Death Star.

After a moment Galen cradled Kenobi's robes and lightsaber in his hand. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a comlink.

"Juno meet us at Yavin IV and don't stop until you get there." Galen ordered into the comlink.

"_Affirmative Starkiller…we'll see you there." _Juno replied solemnly as she heard the sadness in Galen's voice as he pocketed the comlink.

"I can't believe he's gone." Luke said sadly.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi was a great Jedi and he will be remembered as such…mark my words Luke…Vader will pay for this." Galen said as Luke nodded silently.

* * *

**End Chapter 2**


	3. The Battle of Yavin

After a brief tussle with a small squadron of TIE fighters, the Falcon had entered hyperspace.

"Han…" Galen said as he entered the cockpit, "…I wanted to apologize for my being rude to you back there."

"Ah forget it…what I don't get is how a young guy like yourself winds up becoming the leader of an entire rebellion." Han replied.

"It's a long story Han…but for as long as I can remember I was a slave to Vader…I was his secret apprentice in the way's of the force…no one but him knew I existed…the name Galen Marek doesn't exist in any database anywhere…then after supposedly killing me…Vader sends me on a quest to form a Rebellion to distract the Emperor…little did I know that it was a trap set by Vader and masterminded by the Emperor to bring all of the possible threats of the Empire together and dispose of them…fortunately I was able to correct my mistakes and now…heh, I'm the leader of the entire Kriffing Rebellion." Galen said with a smirk.

"You've sure got some baggage kid." Han said with a surprised chuckle, "But seriously how old are you?"

"Thirty five standard years old." Galen said as Han gave a surprised whistle.

"Talk about robbing the cradle." Han replied with a laugh.

After a moment…

"So why is that princess so important?" He asked.

"Princess Leia Organa…the daughter of the late-Senator Bail Organa…they were both involved in the founding of the Rebellion." Galen replied, "That R2 unit has a hologram to prove it."

"Nah I believe ya." Han said dismissively.

Then Galen noticed something…or noticed a lack of something.

"Why is it so quiet out here?" he asked as it hit him.

"Frag…those bucket heads are tracking us!" He said as he face palmed.

"Fantastic." Han said sarcastically.

"LEIA!!" Galen shouted down the hall.

"Yes?" she asked as Han smirked, amused.

"Boy I know who wears the pants in this relationship." Han snickered as Galen resisted the urge to force choke him.

"Ignore him, but Leia what is so important that the Imperials arrest you? I mean I personally killed the bucket heads who spotted your hologram…was it because of your proximity to your father?" Galen asked.

"No sir, it's the data stored in R2-D2…he has the technical read outs to that battle station." Leia replied as Galen face palmed again.

"Oh so THAT'S the Death Star…I knew someone in intelligence told me about the damn thing and I gave the ok for the Bothans to dig up what they could on it. But I never knew what it was until just now. Ugh that was the place I 'died' for the second time." Galen said as Leia nodded knowingly.

"Whoa, whoa wait…you've been declared dead?" Han asked.

"Yep…for a while I literally was…but the force revived me." Galen replied as Han sat back in thought.

"Don't worry Han you'll get your reward soon enough." Galen said with a sigh as he and Leia walked out the door to the back.

* * *

**On Yavin IV…**

The Falcon landed next to the Rogue Shadow and was instantly greeted by Juno, PROXY, Rahm Kota, Maris Brood, and an older man with a beard.

"General Dodonna, glad to see you here." Marek said as he emerged.

"Master Marek…welcome to Yavin IV sir." The elder man said as he shook Marek's hand.

"Please I'm no master, General, we've been over this." Galen said with a smile.

"I see you found Princess Leia alive and well…again I might add." Rahm said as Galen smirked.

"Yes you seem to have a knack for getting into trouble with the Empire." Galen said as he turned to the princess as she emerged from the Falcon.

"I can't help it…I'm a rebel." Leia said with a smirk as she and General Kota hugged, "How've you been General?"

"Oh, old…wrinkly…tired…the usual." Rahm replied.

"Oh come on, you're only as young as you look." Leia complemented.

"I didn't know he was a Rancor." Galen whispered into Juno's ear as they hugged, inciting a giggle from the ace.

"I heard that boy." Rahm said drolly as Maris snickered. Her complexion was much brighter than it was on Felucia and she had changed the color of her lightsabers back to their original green.

"Excuse me for a moment…" Galen said to Juno as he turned to General Dodonna, "…General make sure this R2 unit gets to the boys in the labs, he's carrying information that holds the fate of countless lives and countless planets across the galaxy."

"Yes sir." Dodonna saluted as he and a small squad of troops escorted R2-D2 away.

"Oh be brave R2!" 3PO called after his counterpart as PROXY took notice.

"In my experience, that little astromech is quite a brave little machine." PROXY said to the gold plated protocol droid.

"Oh my goodness…what sort of droid are you?" 3PO asked surprised.

"I am a Holodroid and I am much more advanced than any pathetic Protocol droid." PROXY said smugly as Galen knocked the pompous droid over with the force.

"PROXY how many times have I told you to be nice to other droids?" Galen asked.

"By my count master, approximately one thousand three hundred and twelve times." PROXY replied as he pulled himself up.

"And yet you still don't get the point." Galen said as he and the others headed inside the temple.

"Hey! What about my reward?!" Han asked.

"Oh yeah, someone write that guy a check for ten thou before Jabba has a contract out on him." Galen said as Rahm laughed.

"Isn't he that smuggler friend of yours?" Rahm asked.

"Han Solo…yep that's him." Galen said as they headed in towards the briefing room.

"You do realize that I'll be going up during the battle." Juno asked as Galen nodded reluctantly.

"I'm aware of it Juno…I'll still worry about you but it's what needs to be done." Galen replied.

"Good…I'll be using an X-wing then…no sense in using a stealth ship in a dogfight." Juno said as Galen shrugged.

"Ok then Juno…or should I say Red Leader?" Galen asked as Juno kissed him on the cheek before running off to the briefing room.

* * *

"The Death Star is the Emperor's new toy…" Galen said as he briefed the pilots, "…make no mistake, Darth Vader will send every available pilot out there to stop us. However we know the station's weakness."

"And what exactly is that weakness?" one of the pilots, Wedge Antilles, asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked pilot, the weakness it this…" Galen said as the screen behind him showed a visual read out of the Death Star trench, "…it's a two meter wide thermal exhaust port at the end of a long shaft. Its ray shielded so the solution should come simple to even the new guys…Proton Torpedoes."

"That's impossible even for a computer." Wedge scoffed.

"It's not impossible, I used to bull's-eye Wamp rats in my T-16 back home and they're no more than two meters." Luke replied as Galen smiled approvingly.

"Listen to him…he may be considered a rookie by many of you but he's got one thing that all of us have…we have the force on our side." Galen said as the group murmured in agreement.

"Captain Eclipse? Anything you would like to add?" Galen asked as Juno smirked.

"Actually I-""Wait you mean _she's_ leading the attack?" one of the pilots, a slightly heavy set one, asked surprised as Galen glared at the pilot.

"What did you say pilot?" Galen asked.

"Are you actually letting a wom-…" The pilot asked as he suddenly found his wind pipe being pinched shut.

"I'll let you off with a warning pilot…any more remarks like that and you're a desk jockey for the rest of the war." Galen threatened as he released his force grip on the pilot.

"Nice going Porkins…you've torqued off the leader of the whole Rebellion." Wedge said to the large pilot as he caught his breath.

"You were saying Captain." Galen said turning back to Juno.

"Actually I just wanted to add, that Darth Vader's Black squadron will undoubtedly be present…but I have confidence in all of your abilities and together we will show those bucket heads what we Rebels can do!" Juno said as the Pilots cheered.

"Get to your ships…and may the force be with you." Galen said as the pilots filed out towards the hanger bay.

"I thought you went a bit overboard with the force grip on that man." Juno said to Galen as she approached.

"It was an attitude that I cannot abide…racism and sexism are two things that the Alliance stands against…and I just wanted to make sure that punk Porkins learned that." Galen said as Juno sighed.

"I know but, when you resort to using the force for things like that…you're no better off than you-know-who." Juno said as she kissed him on the cheek and headed off to join the rest of the pilots.

After a moment…

"You can come out Luke." Galen said as Luke emerged from the shadows.

"I assume that you two are…together?" Luke asked.

"For two whole years yes…she was the one thing that kept me from falling to the dark side of the force after I began to find redemption." Galen replied.

"I wonder if I will ever find someone like that." Luke said as Galen smirked.

"You will Skywalker…you will." Galen said as Luke smiled back and turned to leave.

"I wasn't lying when I said the force was with us…but it's even stronger with you…the force is strong with you boy, and when you get back from this mission, I'd like to try and show you how to use the force more effectively." Galen said as Luke turned surprised.

"You want to train me as a Jedi?" Luke asked.

"I never said that…It's just a little incentive to give you the determination you'll need to survive the battle…but still don't let that cloud your judgment…now go…go and make the Rebellion and the Galaxy proud…remember the Force will be with you…always." Galen said as Luke smiled, nodded, then turned and walked away.

* * *

**Later…**

The swarms of Rebel fighters took to the stars as Galen and the others watched from the command center.

"_Stand by alert! Death Star Approaching! Estimated time till firing range: fifteen minutes." _The display table's voice reported.

"Fifteen minutes, that's not a lot of time." Maris said as they watched the display.

"Peace Maris…don't be so doubtful…entire battles have been fought in less." Galen replied as Rahm nodded.

"He's right you know." Rahm replied as Dodonna nodded in agreement.

"I know…I've seen some of them." The General added as Juno's voice was heard on the radio.

"_All wings report in!" _She ordered as all the pilots started reporting in. Galen smirked as he heard the familiar voice of the farm boy report…

"_Red five standing by." _

"_Lock S-foils in attack position." _Juno ordered. _"We're passing though the magnetic field, hold tight, switch your deflectors on double front."_

"_Look at the size of that thing." _Wedge's voice said.

"_Cut the chatter red two!" _Juno barked as Galen started blushing at Wedge's comment.

Maris noticed and elbowed him.

"I get the feeling you've heard Eclipse say that on more than one occasion eh Galen." Maris snickered.

"Shut up Maris." Galen replied.

A few minutes later, Galen was surprised when he heard that Porkins was among the first pilots downed and he felt guilty for yelling at the pilot during the briefing.

He then could sense a disturbance in the force…an all too familiar presence.

"Rahm do you feel that?" Galen asked as Rahm sighed and nodded.

"I'm afraid I do." Rahm said despairingly.

"All pilots be advised that the Black Squadron under the command of Darth Vader is airborne…be sure to pick up your visual scanning." Galen said into a headset.

"_Confirmed, three marks at two ten!" _Juno reported back.

A few more minutes later, the group groaned in frustration as Juno missed the shot on the exhaust port.

"_Red two, Red three, and Red five make for the exhaust port, I'll try and hold off those TIE fighters for you!" _Juno instructed.

"_You got it!" _Luke replied.

After a moment Galen, Rahm, and Maris felt a strange disturbance in the force.

"_Use the force Luke…Let go Luke…Luke trust me." _Master Kenobi's voice echoed through the force.

"Red Five you better listen to that little voice in your head." Galen advised as one of the officers in the control room reported something.

"Is computer's off…Luke you've switched off your targeting computer what's wrong?!" the officer asked.

"_Nothing…I'm all right." _Luke replied.

"Well that's good news." Maris said as the display table displayed the Death Star's targeting wedge narrow in on the planet.

"_The Death Star has cleared the planet; the Death Star is cleared to fire." _The automated voice announced as everyone held their breath.

"So much for that good news." Maris said as she paled.

Suddenly…

"_Yeehoo!!" _A familiar voice shouted, _"You're all clear kid now let's blow this thing and go home!"_

"Han?!" Galen asked surprised.

"Look! Direct hit! The Torpedo's away!" Dodonna said as he saw a readout. Then suddenly the Death Star vanished off the screens.

"_Remember the Force will be with you…always." _Obi-Wan's voice said through the force as the men and women in the control room cheered in celebration.

* * *

**Later…**

The trumpets sounded as Galen, Leia, Juno, Dodonna, C-3PO, a repaired R2-D2, PROXY, Rahm, and Maris stood at the top of a podium in the Temple's main hall.

Galen and Leia stood at the front as Luke, Han, and Chewbacca marched through the doors at the back towards the front. Finally they reached the front as Galen placed a golden medallion of bravery around Luke's neck while Leia placed one around Han's.

Galen gave smile and a nod to the farm boy turned hero who smiled and nodded back. Then Luke, Han, and Chewbacca turned to face the audience as they started clapping and cheering.

"Today, Is a great day for the rebellion!" Galen said amidst the cheers, "Not only have we saved countless lives by destroying the Death Star but we have also gained the support of countless systems! Alderaan shall be remembered from now until always and we will ensure that the people of Alderaan did not die in vain, for we will topple the Empire's regime…FOREVER!!"

The crowd cheered louder as Galen activated his lightsaber for emphasis.

* * *

**After the ceremony…**

Galen and the rest of the leaders gathered in the control room.

"Ok we need to work fast; the Empire will undoubtedly attack this system with everything they've got. We need to begin the evacuation plans." Galen said as the Rebel leaders nodded.

"I agree but where do we go?" Rahm asked as Galen looked at a star map.

"I would suggest a place remote, out of the way, where the likelihood of an Imperial presence would be minimal." Galen said as he closed his eyes and meditated.

In his mind, a vision of a cold ice covered planet with two legged reptilian creatures running around appeared in his mind.

"Narrow the search criteria by displaying only planets with a remote ice environment." Galen said as he emerged from the meditative trance. The star map almost instantly vanished leaving only a handful of planets.

"What about this world? Rhen Var?" Rahm asked as Galen shook his head.

"No way…I know for a fact that there's an Imperial sensor array built up on the planet." Galen replied.

"Actually it was built by the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars but taken over by the Republic after the battle of Rhen Var…and it was subsequently taken over by the Empire when the Republic was reorganized into the Empire." PROXY explained as Galen gave a nod.

"So Rhen Var is out…Ilum is definitely out because the Emperor knows full well that the planet is where the Jedi would go to get more lightsaber crystals." Rahm replied.

"What about this one?" Maris asked pointing to a planet labeled "Hoth."

"Hmmm…looks good to me…I can't think of any reason why Hoth wouldn't work." Rahm replied.

"Is there any sort of indigenous life forms?" Galen asked.

"Two and they're both non-sentient." PROXY replied as he displayed a hologram from his chest of a fierce Wampa.

"The Wampa…the native predator of the Hoth system, they prey on these creatures shown here, called Tauntauns which can be trained as a potential infantry mount." PROXY explained.

"Those creatures there are the ones I saw during my meditation…Hoth is the spot." Galen said pointing to the hologram of the Tauntaun.

"Hoth is going to be tricky…but at least it will give us a place to regroup." Dodonna replied.

"Then begin the evacuation procedures immediately, I'd rather not be here when the Empire get's their forces together for an assault on this place." Galen said as Dodonna saluted and headed off.

"You know boy you're turning out to be a heck of a leader." Rahm said with a smile as he clapped a hand on Marek's shoulder.

"Thanks…I just wish they would stop calling me Master Marek…I keep telling them I'm not a master." Galen replied.

"What you need is a…title that symbolizes your authority and position of leadership amongst the Rebels…something like…Hmm…I doubt that, Lord Galen would work, it's too Sith-like." Rahm said as Galen nodded.

"Let's work on that Rahm Var." Galen said with a smirk as Rahm paused.

"Oh no you don't! The men in my militia kept calling me that after we assisted the Republic's victory during the second battle on that ice ball!" Rahm said as Galen smirked and passed by.

"Whatever you say, Master Var." Galen replied as Rahm groaned. He was going to regret the day that he suggested Rhen Var for a long time.

* * *

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Hoth

Three years had passed since the Battle of Yavin and the Rebel Alliance was flourishing. Unfortunately they were still grossly outnumbered by the Empire. But the force was with the Rebellion as they had taken root on the ice world of Hoth.

Galen sat inside the warm main hold of the Rogue Shadow as he meditated.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Juno said as she entered wearing a thick jacket over her gray jumpsuit. Her hair was now being worn in a ponytail.

"It's where I can meditate without freezing to death." Galen replied as he stood up.

"Commander Skywalker is looking for you; he wants to see you before he goes on patrol." Juno said as Galen nodded.

"I would kiss you on the mouth now but I doubt that we want a repeat of what happened last week…how **is** your tongue by the way?" Galen asked as Juno opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, there was a small splotch of dead skin on the surface.

"I still can't taste a thing." She replied.

"Like there's anything **to** taste?" Galen asked as he headed out and down the boarding ramp.

He found Luke in a heavy snow suit along with Han as they stood by a pair of Tauntauns.

"Luke!" Galen shouted as he approached the farm boy.

"Master Galen." Luke said as Galen paused and gave him a disapproving look, "Sorry…Galen."

"Better…It's a good thing I caught you…when you get back from patrol I want you to start packing your bags, I have a special assignment for you." Galen said as Luke furrowed his brow.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"You're not the only one master Kenobi's spirit talks to…he told me of a place where the last surviving member of the old Jedi Counsel is hiding…Jedi Grand Master Yoda." Galen said as Luke listened intently.

"Where?" Luke asked.

"The Dagobah system." Galen replied as Luke thought for a moment.

"Where?" he asked confused as Galen nodded understandingly.

"Tell you what, I'll upload the coordinates into R2-D2 and he'll guide you there ok." Galen said as Luke smiled and nodded.

"Will do Ma- uh Galen." Luke said as Galen shot him a knowing smirk and the farm boy mounted his Tauntaun.

A few minutes later, Galen walked through the halls to the command center where Rahm and General Carlist Rieekan stood monitoring the current situation with Princess Leia nearby.

"Generals, Princess." Galen greeted as he approached the huddled trio.

"Sir." Rieekan said with a salute.

"How are things outside? Anymore Wampa problems?" Galen asked.

"Still one too many meteorites for my taste." Rahm said with a nervous sigh.

"Forgive me for asking General but why are meteorites a problem?" Leia asked.

"Because if an imperial probe or scanner of any sort was to drop in unexpectedly we wouldn't be able to detect it due to the heavy meteorite activity." Rahm replied as Princess Leia furrowed her brow.

"How could we not detect it? Any shield emissions would be detected instantly." Leia said as Rahm shook his head.

"Yeah and I'm a ten year old Rancor that dances Mon Calamari water ballet." Rahm replied as Galen and the others gave him an amused look.

"Darn…and I thought you were a couple of years younger." Galen said as Rahm gave him a narrow eyed smirk as he shook his head.

"No actually I'm referring to an incident a young Jedi I once knew experienced only hours prior to the outbreak of the Clone Wars." Rahm replied.

"Oh?" Leia asked interested.

"Ooh story time." Galen said as Rahm gave a chuckle.

"Well, it happened in low Geonosis orbit. Now Geonosis has rings around it made of rock and small asteroids, and it is known that sometimes some of the rocks slip orbit and fall to the surface. Well the young Jedi and his companion, a senator, discovered that if they used as few systems as they could, without shields and only their engines they could slip through the planet's atmosphere undetected or ignored because the locals would just think that it was another meteorite from orbit." Rahm explained as Galen thought for a moment.

"And with Hoth having that asteroid field nearby, there could be some major consequences for us if the Imperials decide to use that technique." Galen said as Rahm nodded.

"Hence my paranoia." He replied.

"Carlist…alert the patrols that they are to investigate every meteorite hit they see…if an Imperial Probe droid arrives I want it taken out immediately." Galen ordered as Carlist nodded.

"Good call, but it will take a little longer for the patrols to finish their rounds…some of them may even get too cold to function." Rahm said as Galen sighed and nodded.

"True but I would rather be cautious then be caught with our pants down." Galen replied as Rahm gave a nod in agreement as they headed for the door.

"Especially in this cold!" Rahm laughed as they ran into Han in the doorway.

"Han." Galen said to the smuggler turned General.

"Galen sir, I was hoping to run into you." Han said as Galen and Rahm could both sense that Han's mind was disturbed.

"Something wrong General?" Galen asked.

"Yeah I was just going to come and say that I can't stay. That encounter with those bounty hunters on Ord Mantell was just an unpleasant reminder that Jabba the Hutt's still got it in for me." Han said as Galen sighed.

"A price on your head is a hard burden to carry…we'll miss you Solo…good luck." Galen said as he gave the smuggler a hand shake and a hug before abruptly turning to Rahm.

"And if you give me that 'no-such-thing-as-luck' line again…you'll get stuck with a patrol shift in just your underpants." Galen said as Rahm gave him an innocent smile with a shrug.

"Yeah well at least someone will miss me." Han said glaring at Leia who chased after him, as Galen and Rahm dodged out of her way.

"Rule number one of relationships between mutual acquaintances…when the woman is on the war path there is only two options…retreat or death." Rahm said as Galen nodded knowingly before the two headed out back towards the hanger.

"Hey have you seen PROXY anywhere?" Galen asked as Rahm shook his head.

"Last time I saw him he was helping the Wookie make repairs on the Falcon." Rahm replied.

"Thanks I'll go look for him." Galen said as he ran for the hanger.

Inside the Hanger, Galen looked on top of the Falcon and saw only Chewbacca and another soldier.

"Chewbacca have you seen PROXY anywhere?" Galen asked the Wookie as Chewbacca grunted and pointed towards the soldier nearby.

"PROXY?" Galen asked as the soldier looked at him.

"Yes master?" the soldier asked with PROXY's uniquely filtered voice.

"Why do you have a hologram up?" Galen asked confused.

"Because it keeps my servos warm master…the holo-emitters get warm after a while and the heat keeps my joints from freezing." PROXY replied.

"Oh ok…just wondering where you were, was all." Galen said as he noticed Juno working on the Falcon as Han started moaning to one of the nearby mechanics about something wrong with the Falcon, and R2-D2 & C-3PO approached the smuggler.

"Master Solo! Master Solo!" the gold protocol droid repeated as he approached.

"Yeah what?" Han asked a little miffed that the Falcon wasn't ready to launch.

"Master Luke is nowhere to be found, he hasn't come back yet." 3PO replied as Galen took notice of the conversation.

"What do you mean he hasn't come back yet?" Han asked as Galen pulled out his command comlink.

"General Rieekan, what's the status on Commander Skywalker? Has he reported in yet?" Galen asked as Han, Juno, and the droids took notice.

"I see…ok keep me posted General." Galen said as he pocketed the comlink, "Skywalker hasn't reported in since he said he was going to investigate a nearby meteorite impact along his patrol route."

"Then we have to go looking for him." Han said as Galen closed his eyes and started meditating, he could feel Luke's life force still strong.

"He's still alive…Juno what's the status on the speeders?" Galen asked.

"We're still having trouble adapting them to the cold, but perhaps we could send the Rogue Shadow out there…her sensors might be able to detect him more easily." Juno suggested as Galen shook his head.

"No can do…the general said that sensors are picking up a large snowstorm approaching. It'll block the sensors and make flying even more difficult." Galen replied.

"Then I'll go." Han said as he threw on a snowsuit.

"You'll what?!" Galen and Juno asked in unison.

"I said I'll go. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not technically one of you guys anymore so you're not really losing anyone unless I can't get Luke back alive." Han argued as he mounted a Tauntaun.

"(Sigh) I suppose there's no stopping you…may the force guide you in your search, Han." Galen said as Han nodded.

"You do realize that you're Tauntaun won't survive long out there!" PROXY shouted down from atop the Falcon.

"Then I'll see you in hell!" Solo shouted as the Tauntaun raced out of the base.

* * *

**Hours later…**

R2-D2 was sitting near the open hanger doors with a small radar dish extended from his dome as he scanned for any sign of life. Galen then approached with a datapad in hand.

"Don't worry R2…they'll be ok…I can feel it." Galen said as he knelt down next to the droid who beeped a worried response.

"Here…when Luke comes back I'm going to need you to take him to this system here." Galen said as he showed R2 the datapad and coupled a small cable from onto a small slot on R2's dome.

R2 then beeped a confused reply.

"I know it's a strange request but…it's where one of the last living Jedi are hiding…and perhaps we can recruit him to help us…or at the very least provide Luke with some more adequate training than what I can provide." Galen replied to the droid as the cable detached from R2.

"You good?" Galen asked as R2 beeped his affirmative response, "Good…keep scanning though."

Galen headed back towards the rear of the hanger, towards one of the snow speeders that Juno was working on.

"How goes the modifications Juno?" Galen asked as he approached.

"So far so good…I think we may have our heating problem dealt with now." Juno said as Galen nodded.

"Good we can test them the second this storm is over to go look for Skywalker and Solo." Galen replied

"They're still missing?" Maris asked as she approached.

"Yeah…but they're alive, I can feel their life force is still strong." Galen replied as Maris nodded.

"Yeah, Master Kota and I can still feel them too." Maris said as Galen crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Speaking of masters…I believe congratulations are in order for making Jedi Knight." Galen said as Maris blushed slightly.

"Thanks Galen, I really didn't expect that master Kota would consider me ready…but then he set an elaborate test up for me with PROXY disguised as Master Shaak Ti having converted to the dark side." Maris explained as Galen arched an interested eyebrow.

"That's one of the reasons I still keep PROXY around…he can be very helpful for testing prospective Jedi." Galen said as Maris nodded.

"You know you're not so far off from being a master…you already can pull of maneuvers with the force that neither Kota nor myself can do…it's like you live in a perfect harmony with the force." Maris replied as Galen shook his head.

"No…I still have a hard time discerning light from dark…and I still have trouble keeping myself under control when it comes to even the most innocent of people sneaking up on me by accident. Just a couple of days ago I nearly took the head off of a soldier who rounded the corner unexpectedly…if I can't control that, then I'm no master." Galen replied.

"That's what you think." Rahm said as he approached, "Listen to yourself boy. You've just admitted that you have a problem and admitting it is always the hardest part…but because you admit it, that means you can begin the process of fixing your mistakes and in time…you will be able to prove that you can indeed shake off your old habits."

"True." Galen said softly as General Rieekan approached.

"Sir, we've still had no word from General Solo…and that blizzard is just getting worse, the shield doors must be closed." Rieekan said as Galen sighed and nodded.

He turned and watched despairingly as the shield doors to the hanger slowly closed shut with a loud boom. Chewbacca could be heard roaring in grief from nearby.

"I know big guy…I'm right there with ya." Galen said as he put a hand on the wookie's shoulder for a moment and headed off to the Rogue Shadow to meditate.

* * *

**Later the next morning…**

Galen could feel the excitement pulsing through some of the soldiers as he emerged from the Rogue Shadow.

"What's going on?" he asked one of the passing soldiers.

"Rogue group has located General Solo and Commander Skywalker and are on their way back right now!" the soldier replied as Galen smiled and ran for the hanger doorway just as a pair of snow speeders flew in over his head.

"Alright let's get these two someplace warm!" Galen ordered as they pulled an unconscious Luke Skywalker from the back seat of one of the Speeders.

Later Galen entered the medical ward where Luke was awake and recovering from his wounds in dealing with a Wampa.

"Luke…glad to see you're ok." Galen said as he approached his friend.

"Galen…Master Kenobi told me to go to Dagobah too…now I know that I really have to go alright." Luke said as Galen nodded.

"Later…but for now get some rest…Dagobah's not going anywhere…unless the Empire tries to build another Death Star." Galen said as Luke laughed.

"Yeah what are the odds of that?" Luke laughed as they heard a knock at the door.

"Come on in, I was just leaving." Galen said as Leia, Han, and Chewbacca entered.

"You don't have to go Galen." Leia said as Galen smiled and shrugged.

"Nah I've got work I've got to deal wi-…" Galen said as he felt something in the force and hurried out of the room.

He entered the command center as Rieekan noticed him.

"Sir! We have a visitor." The general said as Galen looked at the monitors displaying a small flashing blip on the radar.

"It's metal…" one of the officers reported, "…wait I'm getting something."

The officer pressed a button on the console as a strange electronic noise sounding like a strange language started playing over the speakers.

"Someone get PROXY in here on the double!" Galen ordered as an officer approached him.

"No need master…" the officer said with PROXY's tones, "…I already recognize that code…it is the same code used by Imperial Viper class Probe Droids."

"Frag…someone get out there and blast the damn thing before it gives us away!!" Galen shouted as a small group of soldiers ran out the door.

"I'm afraid it's too late master…the probe droid has located and identified our primary shield generators…the Empire has been alerted to our presence in the system." PROXY replied as Galen ran a hand over his face and sighed.

"Begin the evacuation procedures…even if the Imperials believe that the generators belong to a bunch of pirates they'll still send a ship to investigate and eventually detect us…raise the shields anyway just in case they try to sneak up on us." Galen said as Rieekan nodded.

A few hours later the Rebels were scrambling to pack up and leave. Only a few of the transports were filled and many of the less vital components had been or were being loaded.

Galen was walking along through the hanger as he saw Luke saying his farewells to Chewbacca and Han, he then spotted Juno approaching in a pilot's uniform.

"You going up with the speeders?" Galen asked as Juno nodded.

"I thought it would be a wise idea…let's face it I'd be more useful in the air than on the ground." Juno replied as Galen nodded in agreement.

"Just be careful out there…they detected the Imperial fleet drop out of hyperspace a few minutes ago but fortunately our shields are up so an orbital bombardment is out of the question for them." Galen said as Juno nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wait…there's more…" Galen said as he grabbed her by the arm, "…I can sense that Vader's amongst them…but I'm going to try and do what I can on the ground out there…who knows maybe I can take down a few of their walkers with the force."

"If anyone can do it, it's you Galen." Juno said as she kissed him on the other cheek again before he let go and ran off towards the snow speeders.

"You know something…" Han said as he approached, "…you probably should marry that girl…you've been together for what? Five years now?"

"I've thought about it Han…I've really thought about it." Galen replied.

"And?" Han asked back.

"I've got an idea of what we're going to do when this war is over." Galen said as Han arched an eyebrow.

"Why wait? One of you may die out there and the other will be kicking themselves for not doing something beforehand." Han replied.

"True…very true." Galen said as he headed on board the Rogue Shadow to retrieve his lightsaber for the battle to come.

* * *

**End Chapter 4**


	5. The Battle of Hoth

Galen emerged from the Rogue Shadow in a warm yet light set of robes as he overheard Leia briefing a group of pilots on the evacuation procedures.

"All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance, the heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded with only two escort fighters per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stick very close to your transports." Leia said as Galen listened in.

"Two fighters against a star destroyer?!" one of the pilots asked.

"Oh ye of little faith." Galen said as the pilots turned and instantly saluted when they realized who it was addressing them, "At ease…if you'd let the Princess continue, she'd tell you that the Ion cannon will fire a few shots to deal with any enemy capital ships. Once you're past the shields make a B-line directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?"

"Sir Yes Sir!" the pilots replied in unison.

"Alright! May the Force be with you all!" Galen said as one of the officers ordered them to their stations.

"You know I think you should just call yourself Grand General Galen Marek…just referring to you as 'sir' is getting old." Leia said with a smile and a shrug.

"Hmm…Grand General Marek…It's got a nice ring to it…I'll keep that in mind." Galen said as he walked out towards the hanger doors. Suddenly he heard a series of loud laser blasts as he turned to see the massive Ion Cannon firing into the air and a transport along with two fighters flew into the sky.

He turned around to see Juno and Luke heading to adjoining speeders.

"_The first transport is away!" _The com-speakers rang out as the rebels inside cheered.

"Juno!" Galen shouted as he ran over to her speeder as her gunner jumped into the seat behind her.

"What?!" she asked as he approached and quickly kissed her on the lips.

"Good luck." Galen said as Juno smiled, nodded, and pulled the cockpit screen down as her speeder took to the air. Galen then looked out the hanger to see off in the distance a row of five imperial All Terrain Armored Transports, or AT-ATs on the horizon.

"Yo Galen!" Maris shouted from behind him. He turned to see her standing next to a sleek looking swoop bike that looked awfully familiar to Galen. It was an old Republic BARC Speeder painted with a white and red paint scheme and on the nose stalk between the controls and the air intakes was written in red paint on both sides the word _"Starkiller." _On the back fins was the Rebel symbol.

Marek was speechless as Maris smirked at his expression.

"Just a little something that I've been working on for ya…as a thank you gift for saving me on Felucia five years ago." Maris said as Galen smiled and leapt on.

"Go get em Starkiller...and don't scratch the paint." she shouted as Galen revved up the speeder bike and roared out of the hanger straight towards the approaching walkers. As he approached, the bike flew over the trenches where the Rebel troops were firing at the approaching walkers to no effect. As he passed over the troops cheered as they saw their leader riding headfirst, heroically into battle.

Galen ignited his lightsaber as he raced towards the battle. He watched surprised as Wedge's snow speeder tied up one of the walkers by the legs, sending the walker headfirst into the ground. He watched as another pair of speeders fired at the walker's neck causing it to explode.

Galen then realized the walker's weakness…the neck joints. He swerved towards the walker at the back and hurled his lightsaber at an AT-ST walker's leg joints as he passed, causing the saber to cut through and send the walker tumbling to the ground as it exploded behind him. He then screeched the bike to a halt along side of the back most AT-AT walker.

He started using the force to crush the walker's neck, and then rip the head off the machine. He let the head drop to the ground and explode as he force pushed the rest of the walker over away from him. He then revved the bike up again and headed for the next back most walker.

Inside the command walker, General Maximilian Veers watched out the front viewport of Blizzard 1 intently. Then his console beeped.

"Blizzard five was just taken out by unknown means…now Blizzard four…Blizzard two is the only one left besides ourselves…how is this happening?!" Veers asked himself in confusion.

Galen raced over a snow drift to see something dangling from under another one of the walkers. He looked closely to see it was…

"Luke?" he asked himself confused as he watched Luke cut open a hatch under the walker and throw in a grenade shortly before dropping down to the ground. The walker then began to explode from the inside much to Galen's surprise and amusement as he swerved around towards Luke just as the walker's head exploded and the rest of the body toppled over.

"Need a ride?!" Galen asked as he stopped the bike and Luke leapt onto the back.

"Thanks for the lift." Luke said as the bike raced off towards the last walker…Blizzard 1. But as they approached they watched helplessly as the walker fired off a powerful blast at the shield generators…obliterating it.

"Damn it! They'll pay for that one!" Galen said as he stopped the speeder bike.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Watch the Starkiller at work." Galen replied as he started crushing the neck joints of the walker and ripped the head from the rest of the body. Only this time he moved the head gently down towards the ground nearby and used the force to topple over the rest of the body afterwards. Galen then climbed off the bike and pulled out his comlink.

"I need a secure prisoner transport to my location stat!" Galen ordered and seconds later a stolen imperial Sentinel class landing craft landed nearby. Rebel troops quickly emerged as Galen ripped the back door off the back of the walker's head with the force as Luke stood ready with his lightsaber. Inside stood the bewildered General Veers with two imperial pilots, all with their hands on their heads.

"General Maximilian Veers I presume…consider yourself a prisoner of the Rebel Alliance." Galen said as Veers grimaced in defeat as he was patted down by the rebel troops and forced to change clothes in the snow to avoid being tracked.

"Nice Death Star underpants by the way." Galen said with a smirk as Veers and his men were shoved inside the shuttle which took off soon after. Galen and Luke both headed to a nearby clearing where the last transport, Luke's X-wing, and the Rogue Shadow sat waiting for their respective masters.

As they approached Luke watched as the Millennium Falcon launched into space. Galen and Luke both could sense Darth Vader was on the planet and wasted no time boarding their transports.

"Good luck Luke! See you later at the Rendezvous!" Galen shouted to the young Jedi as he boarded his X-wing.

"You too Galen!" Luke replied as Galen pushed the "Starkiller" into the Rogue Shadow's hold.

"Nice bike there boy." Rahm said as he and Maris helped push.

"Is Juno on board?" Galen asked as Rahm nodded.

"Yep, she's on the bridge and waiting for the signal to go." Rahm replied.

"Ok then…let's blow this joint." Galen said as he felt the Rogue Shadow launch.

On the ground, Vader emerged from the hanger just as the Rogue Shadow roared off into space.

He watched in silence as his former apprentice vanished into the sky above.

* * *

**Later…**

The Rogue Shadow dropped out of hyperspace in an empty sector of space where the rest of the Alliance fleet was gathering.

"It's good to see so many ships survived." Galen said from his usual seat.

"It's nice to be off that ice ball…ugh I hated those bulky clothes." Maris moaned as she stripped off the sweaters revealing her usual semi-revealing attire. Galen, Rahm, and Juno, none of whom noticed the young female Zabrak's stripping, proceeded to roll their eyes in response to her groaning. Then one of the consoles beeped.

"We're receiving a message from Admiral Ackbar's flagship." Juno said as Galen turned towards the com-system.

"_Galen Marek sir…glad you made it off of Hoth alive sir." _Ackbar greeted over the radio.

"Admiral Ackbar it is indeed a great honor to have you with us…I've heard many great things about you Admiral." Galen said with a smile.

"_As I you from Generals Rieekan and Madine."_ Ackbar replied as Galen furrowed his brow.

"What about General Solo?" Galen asked.

"_We have yet to hear from General Solo, Princess Leia, or Commander Skywalker." _Ackbar replied.

"Commander Skywalker is on a special Jedi mission from me…but Solo and Leia? I remember that the Millennium Falcon was having trouble with its hyperdrive before the battle…perhaps they're stuck back in the Hoth system." Galen said as the other Jedi looked concerned.

"I sense a disturbance in the force." Rahm muttered as Galen nodded in agreement.

"Stand by Admiral, we're coming in to dock." Galen said as Juno maneuvered the Rogue Shadow into the Mon Calamari cruiser's docking bay.

* * *

Galen emerged onto the bridge of the vessel and spotted a pair of very familiar faces.

"Senator Mothma, Senator Iblis…it is good to see you both again." Galen said as the two senators smiled and nodded towards the Jedi.

"We heard about the battle at Hoth and feared the worst…we also hear that you were able to take General Veers captive." Mon Mothma said as Galen nodded.

"I figured that he could provide us with some information…such as the locations of secret imperial strongholds, factories, warehouses etcetera." Galen replied.

"Smart move Galen…Bail Organa would be proud." Garm said with a smile.

"Have you yet to choose some form of title for yourself…I understand if it's the Jedi way not to accept any sort of major title but the men and women of the Rebellion would really like to be able to refer to you as something other than 'sir." Mon Mothma asked as Galen sighed.

"I really don't know what to call myself…I'm not a Jedi Master, I'm not exactly a General, I'm definitely not a Lord over anything, and this isn't a monarchy so calling myself King or Prince anything is out…It's not that I'm above having a title it's just finding a title that fits." Galen replied as Garm and Mon Mothma nodded in understanding.

"Princess Leia did suggest that I be named Grand General of the Rebellion…but I'm somewhat opposed to a military title." Galen added, "But this is a trivial discussion, we need to focus on the more pressing matters…Admiral, any word on General Solo?"

"No sir Jedi Marek." Ackbar replied from the catwalk above.

"I'm getting very concerned now…I sense a great disturbance in the force…General Kota does too." Galen said as said General appeared along with Maris, Juno, and PROXY.

"I think we know why." Rahm said as they entered.

"You do?" Garm asked.

"Yes…play them the message PROXY." Rahm said as the Holodroid took the form of Darth Vader.

"This message goes out to the following Bounty hunters, Zuckuss, 4-LOM, Bossk, IG-88, Dengar, and Boba Fett…The Empire has a lucrative bounty available for you. If you wish to hear more, then come to the coordinates provided with this message." Vader's hologram said.

"Ugh, I still hate being him." PROXY moaned as the hologram deactivated.

"I'll wager my lightsaber that the bounty is for everyone on the Millennium Falcon." Galen said as the others nodded.

"What about Commander Skywalker?" Mon Mothma asked.

"I've sent him on a mission to the Dagobah system…with any luck he'll find Jedi Grand Master Yoda and possibly get him to join us." Galen replied as Garm arched an interested eyebrow.

"Master Yoda? I must say that is indeed a surprise…I thought the Jedi was dead." Garm replied.

"So did I…how did you know he's alive?" Rahm asked.

"An old friend told me in a dream two nights ago." Galen replied.

"Well that counts me out…but seriously who?" Rahm asked.

"Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Galen replied.

"What?! Master Kenobi is dead! You yourself saw him die on the Death Star at Vader's hands three years ago…you have his lightsaber and robes to prove it!" Rahm said surprised.

"Master, haven't you learned by now that anything is possible with the Force? I died for a brief period of time but Master Kenobi went a little further…he became one with the force…he found a way for his spirit to survive even after death…he's been visiting both myself and Luke periodically since then." Galen said as Rahm thought for a moment.

"Galen, have you gone space wacky on us?" Maris asked.

"No, the boy has a point…" Rahm said, "…I recall an old acquaintance of my master by the name of Qui-Gon Jinn mention having met with and trained under a shaman of the Whills for a brief time before his death ten years before the clone wars…he said he learned an ability from the shaman that allowed him to preserve his identity even after death through the force…it's possible Qui-Gon taught this ability to General Kenobi as well."

"I must apologize, I too was skeptical." Mon Mothma said.

"Hey don't worry about it…what I am going to worry about is how to find Han and Leia before the bounty hunters or the Empire does." Galen replied.

"Perhaps if you slept on it…I can feel how tired and fatigued you are from your performance during the battle of Hoth…taking out three Imperial AT-AT walkers with only the force can drain even the strongest Jedi." Rahm said as Galen sighed and nodded.

"Ok…We'll discuss things later…I'm going to get some kip." Galen said as he walked off for the Rogue Shadow with PROXY close behind.

"I'm really worried about that boy." Rahm said to the two senators and the Admiral.

"I agree…he's done so much in so little time…it must be taking a toll on him." Garm said as Rahm shook his head.

"I didn't mean in terms of the physical…but of the personal…I fear that he will inevitably encounter his old master again…and by his own admission he doesn't trust himself to make the right decision should they meet. He may wind up taking the dark path…or he may hold onto the light and come back to us the same or better than before…I'm afraid that only time will provide the answer." Rahm replied.

"I thought you said that Galen was more powerful than Vader." Maris asked.

"I did…his control of the force is unrivaled by anyone I can think of…except perhaps by the emperor but even that's iffy considering the events of two years ago…in a one on one battle against one or the other Galen would probably come out on top, but if he goes against both at the same time…it may lead to his death, one that he won't awaken from." Rahm replied.

"Perhaps you should just let him choose his own fate." Juno said with her arms crossed.

"You're the main reason he came to help rescue us…he loves you captain…and anyone who doesn't see it is blind…and I can feel in your heart that you love him just as much." Rahm said as Juno shifted uncomfortably.

"I know." She replied as she looked away from the group.

"Then take an old fool's advice…go to him…express your feelings…don't hide them anymore…let him know how you feel." Rahm said as Juno looked at him in thought before turning silently for the door and heading out to the Rogue Shadow.

* * *

**On the Rogue Shadow…**

Juno entered the ship to find Galen standing outside his bunkroom door, but Juno knew better.

"PROXY move aside." She ordered.

"How did you know it was me?" PROXY/Galen asked surprised.

"Why else would Galen be standing outside of his door?" She asked back as the droid shrugged and moved aside.

"I should warn you that the master is asleep." PROXY said as Juno nodded in understanding.

As she entered the small bunkroom she saw Galen sloppily sprawled out over the bunk. Half dressed with no shirt on, one boot and his lightsaber dropped on the ground inches from his hand as it dangled from the bunk.

Juno smiled softly as she silently pulled the sheet over her love's sleeping form. She shivered slightly as she looked out the small viewport on the front of the ship at the dull and dreary hanger bay of the Starship they were on. She then shrugged and climbed into the bunk with him as she turned out the light.

* * *

**End Chapter 5.**


	6. Discerning Fate

Juno was awoken by someone tapping on her shoulder. She rolled over slightly to see Galen's amused face staring at her.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"I can sense that there's something you wanted to talk to me about…but you sure have one heck of a way of getting my attention." Galen replied with an amused smirk.

"I wanted to talk about us Galen." She said as Galen arched an interested eyebrow.

"Ok…what about us?" Galen asked.

"Where is this relationship going…we've been together for five years and not once have you made a move towards any sort of long term or permanent relationship." Juno said as she sat up slightly.

"(Sigh) I know…but it's this damn war…Every time I try and get close to you something comes up that can't wait…be it an attack on a Rebel planet or trying to teach Luke in the ways of the Force…I'm not trying to avoid you but at times it feels like the Force itself is keeping us apart." Galen replied as he parted her hair behind her ear.

"Then perhaps we need to prove to each other that we're more than just bunkmates…we need to prove to each other that we still have feelings for one another. I love you Galen…but I never have time to tell you or you never have time to hear me say it and vice versa. We need to find a way to prove our love in a way that's more than just the occasional midnight maneuver." Juno said as Galen nodded.

"You're right…we need some form of a…grand gesture to prove it…something to prove that we are still in love…wait...Padmé." Galen muttered causing Juno to furrow her brow.

"What?" she asked.

"Six years ago, Vader sent me on a mission to assassinate a former Naboo security officer that had been openly speaking out against the empire…he was using an old lake retreat as his headquarters…"

* * *

**Six years ago…**

Starkiller emerged from the den of a majestic Naboo retreat where he had just finished murdering an ex-Naboo security officer and his entourage. It was nighttime as he headed for the gondola where he had entered when he suddenly heard a voice behind him…

"_Why must you follow his path?" _A young female voice asked. Starkiller spun around to see a young auburn haired woman in her mid to late twenties in a white Nubian wedding dress. Stranger still, she had a bluish glow about her and she was semi-transparent.

"Who are you?" Starkiller asked confused as he felt her presence in the force.

"_Who I am is unimportant…what is important is why must you follow Vader in the ways of the dark side? You could be so much more than a slave to the dark side." _The woman said as Starkiller furrowed his brow.

"What are you talking about?" Starkiller asked.

"_Vader wasn't always the monster he is now…within that suit of his beats a broken heart, he was a good man before he fell and there still is good in him…I sometimes feel if I was responsible for his fall." _The woman explained.

"How would you have caused him to fall?" Starkiller asked confused.

"_Because it was on this very spot that we were wed in secret…the Jedi order forbade marriage but our love was too great." _The woman said as Starkiller's eyes widened.

"You were Lord Vader's wife?!" He asked surprised.

"_Yes…and before my death I secretly, without his knowledge, gave birth to his children…twins, a boy, and a girl…they were separated at birth and neither knows of their father's fate." _The woman explained as Starkiller thought.

"But how could your love have condemned you?" Starkiller asked.

"_It wasn't our love that caused his fall…it was his fear of losing me that caused it…for years he would have premonitory dreams that would foretell of someone he loved dearly losing their life in some form…before the end of the clone wars he started having dreams about me dying in childbirth…he was then seduced by a servant of the dark side, the same man Vader's training you to help him over throw now." _She explained.

"The Emperor." Starkiller muttered.

"_Yes…Palpatine tempted him with the possible knowledge of being able to save my life through abilities that only a dark lord of the Sith can know…but he wound up causing heartbreak…I died because I had lost the will to live because of Vader's betrayal…but even in death I still feel that there is good in him…only buried deep within." _She said as Starkiller's comlink started beeping.

"I better be going…but before I go…please tell me your name." Starkiller asked as the woman smiled.

"_My name…was Padmé Amidala." _She replied as she faded away.

"Thank you Padmé Amidala…and May you rest in peace." Starkiller said softly as he turned to leave.

* * *

**Present day…**

"So this Padmé…warned you against getting married?" Juno asked as Galen shook his head.

"No…she warned me about the dark side and letting those I cared about get lost in the shuffle. I know now what she meant…she just wanted me to be careful about the decisions I make when it came to being with those I love." Galen said with a smile.

"What have you decided?" Juno asked softly.

"I've decided-""Master!" PROXY interrupted as he burst through the door.

"PROXY!!" Galen snarled at the droid's interruption.

"Master I hate to disturb any important (Ahem) business but, we've received word from the brig that General Veers is ready to talk." PROXY said as Galen sighed.

"Go…you can tell me your decision later." Juno said with a smile as Galen kissed her on the cheek before he jumped up from the bunk and ran out the door.

* * *

**In the brig…**

General Veers sat in a simple orange pilot's jumpsuit in an empty cell as Galen approached the red force field that separated the two.

"General Veers." Galen said as the once proud general turned towards the leader of the Rebellion.

"Are you the one that they call Galen Marek?" Veers asked.

"Yes." Galen replied.

"Splendid…I told your lackeys that I would only speak to the highest ranking officer on this ship…and they say that I can't go any higher than you in the whole Rebellion." Veers said as Galen nodded.

"That's true…I'm the one responsible for forming the Rebellion five years ago…I'm technically it's leader." Galen said as Veers looked impressed.

"I see…so…what sort of questions do you have for me?" Veers asked.

"What is Lord Vader after? I can feel that he's after something but what it is eludes me." Galen asked.

"Lord Vader is an enigma, but off the record he has been leading a relentless pursuit of the pilot who destroyed the Death Star three years ago…one, Luke Skywalker." Veers said as Galen scratched his head.

"If Vader's after Skywalker then why would he send bounty hunters after…it's a trap." Galen said as he realized Vader's plan.

"Bounty hunters after who?" Veers asked confused.

"I'll be back in just a second." Galen said as he walked out of the brig doors. As the doors closed behind him he turned to PROXY.

"PROXY, go back in as me and keep talking to Veers…I've got to find out where Han and Leia are before it's too late." Galen ordered as the Holodroid took his master's form and walked into the brig while Galen ran for the bridge.

As he arrived on the bridge, Galen startled a couple of the bridge officers.

"Galen? What's wrong boy you seem troubled?" Rahm asked as Galen approached the holo-table in the center of the bridge.

"Quick, bring up a map of all the outlying systems near Hoth that can be reached on sublight drives!" Galen ordered as one of the Mon Calamari crewmembers complied and a map of only a handful of systems appeared.

"What are you looking for boy?" Rahm asked as Galen looked at the map and silently entered a meditative trance.

"Bespin…they're going to Cloud City on Bespin." Galen said as he emerged from his trance.

"Cloud city?" Maris asked confused.

"Ah…Lando Calrissian." Rahm nodded understandingly as Maris and Galen both gave him a confused look.

"Who?" Galen asked.

"You obviously haven't bothered to play sabacc with General Solo before." Rahm said with a smirk, "Lando Calrissian was the previous owner of the Millennium Falcon before he lost it to Solo in a Sabacc game…however Lando also acquired the title of Baron Administrator of Cloud City shortly after that fateful game."

"So you think Calrissian will help them?" Galen asked as Rahm sighed in thought.

"Uh…well…maybe…I've never met the man myself but from what I've heard, he's no friend of the Empire...perhaps Solo or Leia can 'convince' him to join the Rebellion." Rahm replied.

"We could sure use the Tibanna gas from there…but it won't make a difference if the Empire gets there first." Galen said as Rahm sighed in frustration.

"What do you mean boy?" He asked.

"General Veers informed me that Vader has been trying to locate Luke for some unknown purpose, perhaps he senses that he's becoming a Jedi and doing so under my tutelage and wants to try and turn him against me…but I can't help but feel like there's something more to Vader's reasons for hunting him down." Galen replied as Mon Mothma furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What does this have to do with General Solo and Princess Leia?" She asked.

"Because it's a trap for Skywalker and those two are the bait!" Galen said as it suddenly clicked for the rest of the Rebels present.

"Well don't just stand there! You've got a ship that's got more stealth equipment than any other ship in the galaxy, so why don't you just up and go there already?!" Maris said as Galen shifted uncomfortably.

"You're afraid…aren't you?" Rahm said after a moment, "Afraid of facing Vader again, afraid that you may not make the right choices if or when you confront him. We all must face these kinds of decisions Galen…but we don't have the luxury of time to spend contemplating the possible outcomes…we are forced to make decisions in less than a second at times…you easily make decisions for the Alliance both difficult and easy…but when it comes to decisions that involve you personally…you stall."

Galen shifted nervously and silently as Rahm continued.

"Listen to me boy…we've followed you blindly for five years and not once have you led us down the wrong path…none of us could have foreseen that Alderaan would have been destroyed, none of us could have foreseen when or if the Battle of Hoth would have occurred, none of us could have foreseen Han and Leia being captured and used as bait to lure Skywalker…You've been trying to run from your past Galen…running from your past as Vader's pawn…well I've got news for you boy…you can't change the past nor can you run from it."

"Your right…" Galen said softly, "…it's time to stop running."

"That's the ticket." Rahm replied, "So then…what are your orders?"

"I'm handing command of the Fleet to Admiral Ackbar, and temporarily handing control of the Rebellion to you Rahm…I'm going to try and stop Skywalker from walking into the trap." Galen said as he headed out the door.

"He's back." Rahm said with a smile as the door closed.

* * *

**Later…**

The Rogue Shadow roared through the skies of Bespin as she approached Cloud City.

"We're cutting it close…I can sense Skywalker getting closer." Galen said as Juno nodded.

"But did you recognize that Star Destroyer in orbit?" Juno asked.

"Yeah…the Executor…Vader's flagship…he'll be the first one to know we're here…if not already." Galen replied softly.

"So what are you going to do?" Juno asked.

"Simple…if I can get to Vader before Luke does then it will cause the trap to backfire...and if your sensors detect Luke's X-wing approaching, tell him I'm giving him a direct order to head to the rendezvous point." Galen said as Juno sighed.

"Perhaps Master if you tried to locate Solo and the others first…then Vader would have no bait for his trap." PROXY suggested.

"I've already thought of that…but there's no point they're probably under heavy guard and I'd rather try and slip in as unnoticed as possible." Galen replied.

"Now this is quite a change from five years ago…you would make it well known to everyone in the area that you were there…shortly before you killed them all of course." Juno said with a smirk.

"Time changes people Juno…I'm not the ruthless murderer I was back then anymore." Galen said as the Rogue Shadow landed on a platform adjacent to the Millennium Falcon's platform.

"Wish me luck." Galen said as he pulled his hood up and exited ship.

On the platform he could sense that the bulk of the population in the city was unaware of the Imperial presence. However he could sense the faint thoughts of Leia and Chewbacca…but strangely not Hans thoughts.

He began walking down the halls, passing security personnel and civilians unnoticed as he went. Then his comlink started beeping.

"_It's Eclipse, Rogue Leader refuses to follow your orders, and he's landing anyway." _Juno reported as Galen grimaced.

"Damn him…can you patch me through to him?" Galen asked.

"_Negative, he's already landed and is in the city." _Juno replied.

"Ok fine…keep me posted." Galen said as he could feel Skywalker's presence moving about the city.

Galen kept going down the hallways until he entered an empty passageway but felt the usual presence of Imperial troops approaching from down one hallway. He moved into cover and watched as a small squad of Stormtroopers passed by while pushing a large lumpy slab of carbonite and a man in Mandalorian Super commando armor following close behind.

Galen strangely could feel Han's presence very close by, almost as if he was amongst the passing imperials…then it hit him…Han was **inside** the carbonite.

He also recognized the Mandalorian as Boba Fett…one of the Bounty Hunters that Vader had invited for the "Lucrative Bounty."

He decided to trail them but as he started following his instincts kicked in as Boba Fett reappeared and fired a blaster shot at him which he deflected. The blaster fire attracted the attention of a passing group of Imperials with Leia, Chewbacca with a damaged C-3PO on his back, and a man in official looking clothing as they headed towards the hangers.

He then felt Luke's presence approaching fast.

"GALEN!" Leia shouted as one of the imperial officers tried to pull her through a door, "IT'S A TRAP!"

"GOT THAT!" Galen replied as he found himself deflecting blaster fire from both Fett and the Stormtroopers. Finally Fett ran off and Galen could sense Skywalker had passed by him and entered a passage way nearby. Galen started running after Skywalker only to find that the door was magnetically sealed and he didn't have time to try and force push it off the walls, it would be too much of a strain on him. Finally he looked at the door.

"May the Force be with you Luke." Galen said as he entered a meditative trance. He felt Leia and the others were fine thanks to the timely intervention of a squad of the Local police but Han was still in Boba Fett's grasp.

Galen began chasing after Fett and the captive Solo. No way was he going to let a bounty hunter get away with a Rebel General and take him to Jabba the Hutt.

As he ran he could sense Leia and the others preparing to converge on the same location as he ran though the door to where Fett's ship, Slave 1, was located just as it was taking off. He knew he couldn't let Fett get away and started using the Force to try and pull the ship back down to the platform.

"Galen?!" Leia said as she saw the Jedi trying to stop the Bounty Hunter. But Fett was obviously prepared as a back mounted repeating laser opened fire on him causing him to let go and quickly switch to defense as he blocked the shots. He watched helplessly as Slave 1 roared off into space.

"We'll meet again Boba Fett…mark my words…we will meet again." Galen muttered as he turned towards the group.

"Who is this guy?" the official looking man asked as he pointed at Galen.

"Lando Calrissian this is Galen Marek, the founder and Leader of the Rebel Alliance." Leia said as Galen nodded to the official.

"Well then Mister Marek, I wonder if you have an opening for a soon to be ex-Baron Administrator?" Lando asked.

"We could always good people now let's get out of here." Galen said as they headed for the Falcon.

"What about Luke?" Leia asked.

"I can't help him either, he's on his own with Vader." Galen replied as they passed R2-D2 in the hallway as he joined in the run for the Falcon.

"So where's your ship?" Lando asked.

"Next to the Falcon…but it won't be for long, I'm going to ensure that you guys get out of here." Galen replied as he whipped out the comlink.

"Juno get the Rogue Shadow up and running, stand by to follow the Falcon out of here, I'm going with them." Galen ordered.

"_Understood Starkiller." _Juno replied.

"Starkiller?" Lando asked confused.

"Long story." Galen replied as they reached a hall with a nearby console and Lando motioned to wait a minute. Lando quickly punched in a code and a small microphone appeared from a slot on the console.

"Attention! This is Lando Calrissian. Attention! The Empire is taking control of the city. I advise everyone to leave before more Imperial troops arrive." Lando said into the microphone as instantly people around the city started running around frantically.

"Nice idea, it'll make evading those bucket heads all the more easier." Galen said as they started running for the Falcon again.

* * *

**End Chapter 6**


	7. Truth and Consiquence

On board the Rogue Shadow, Juno sat nervously at the controls as she waited for any sign that Galen and the others were nearby. PROXY however sat fiddling with the sensor controls. Suddenly he found something interesting.

"Master Eclipse!" PROXY said, "I believe that I have just located Luke Skywalker!"

"What?! Where?!" Juno asked.

"He's currently battling Lord Vader within the lower levels of the city…he appears to have just lost something too." PROXY replied as Juno turned back to the controls and the Rogue Shadow lifted into the air as she flipped on the comlink with Galen again.

"Starkiller its Eclipse, we've located Skywalker and are moving in to assist." Juno said into the comlink as she maneuvered the Rogue Shadow around towards the underside of the massive flying city.

"_Alright, I was going to go on the Falcon anyway, so I'll see you at the rendezvous point." _Galen replied as the Rogue Shadow stopped under a weather vane under the city. Suddenly there was a faint clatter from the top of the ship.

"What was that?" Juno asked as PROXY scanned the hull.

"There appears to be a foreign object on the top…it seems to be the object that Skywalker recently lost. The hull cameras identify it as a severed human hand holding Skywalker's Lightsaber." PROXY replied.

"By the force…get topside and retrieve it…and stand by, Skywalker may drop in any moment now after it." Juno ordered as she brought up the sensors array and PROXY headed for the back. She watched on the sensors as Luke tumbled down towards their location and through the hatch that the lightsaber had fallen through and grabbed onto a weather-vane.

"Ah young Skywalker! We're here to rescue you!" PROXY said as he saw the youth dangling from the weather-vane. Luke did a double-take as he saw the Holodroid walking about on the roof of the Rogue Shadow waiting for him to drop down.

"I'll catch you young Skywalker, you needn't worry." PROXY reassured as Luke closed his eyes and let go of the vane and fell straight into PROXY's waiting arms. The Holodroid proceeded to carry Luke inside the ship before it lurched off away from a small squadron of pursuing TIE fighters.

Meanwhile the now airborne Falcon met up with the Rogue Shadow as they began attempting to evade the TIE Fighters.

Galen could feel Skywalker's distress though the force…

"_Ben…why didn't you tell me?" _Luke asked silently through the force as the Falcon caught sight of the Executor where Galen could sense Vader's presence on board.

"_Luke…" _Galen could hear his former master's voice.

"_Father?" _Luke's voice asked as Galen's eyes widened in shock. Vader was Luke's father?

"_It is your destiny." _Vader replied but Luke didn't respond.

"_Vader." _Galen said through the force.

"_Starkiller…so it is you." _Vader replied to his former apprentice.

"_Tell your Emperor that Galen Marek sends his regards…and that the Rebellion still savors the loss of his favorite toy." _Galen taunted, but instead of anger he sensed smugness from Vader.

"_If that is what you believe, then the Rebellion will soon be finished." _Vader replied as suddenly the Falcon and the Rogue Shadow lurched into hyperspace.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Galen muttered.

"Huh?" Leia asked as she turned towards Galen.

"I think…I think Vader just told us that the empire has another ace up their sleeve…one that we're going to start looking for and immediately." Galen replied

"I didn't hear anything." Lando said as he turned towards the Jedi.

"That's because I heard him through the force…I'm a Jedi if you haven't figured that out already." Galen said as Lando gave an interested nod.

"That so?" He asked as Galen turned to the navicomputer.

"Yeah…there's two other Jedi in the Rebellion besides myself and Skywalker. But right now I can sense that Skywalker is in need of medical attention so I'm plotting a course for one of our medical frigates, I could sense Juno's thoughts from here and that's where she's taking him." Galen said as Lando nodded and turned back to the controls.

"Good." Lando said as Galen could feel Lando's guilt for betraying his friend to the Empire.

"I know it's rough to turn over a friend to someone you despise…I've been there once before…but if you help us you can try and rescue him." Galen said as Lando turned back to him.

"What are you saying?" Lando asked.

"I'm offering you a job…you're probably a wanted man now by the Empire and it would be foolish to try and regain the position of Baron Administrator on Cloud City as long as the Empire maintains a garrison there. Not to mention that the Falcon needs a captain…and since you're the only other person beside Han and Chewbacca that knows her ins and outs, you seem to be the most qualified." Galen said as Lando thought it over.

"Are you saying you want me as part of the Rebellion?" Lando asked.

"It's not just a matter of just wanting you…we need you too…if anything to help rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt…what do you say?" Galen asked as Lando smiled and nodded.

"You got yourself a pilot." Lando said as the two shook hands.

"Correction…I've got the Rebellion a new General." Galen said as Lando looked startled.

* * *

**Later…**

Galen entered the medical ward on the Medical Frigate where Luke had just finished undergoing the installation of a cybernetic prosthesis hand to replace the one that was lost during his duel with Vader. Luke's real hand had been deemed too badly damaged to be reattached.

He entered to see Luke with his arm around Leia, and with R2-D2 and C-3PO nearby watching out the viewport as the Falcon flew off into space.

"They'll find him…I know they will." Galen said as the two noticed his entrance.

"I could hear your voice in the force…arguing with Vader…I assume you heard my argument with him?" Luke asked as Galen nodded.

"Yes…I had PROXY pull up what data he could about his past before becoming Darth Vader…It stops shortly before Order 66 and doesn't detail his fall on record…but I know how he fell." Galen replied as Leia realized that it was a private conversation and excused herself, taking the droids with her.

"How?" Luke asked.

"Unknown to the Jedi order at the time of one Anakin Skywalker's time as a Jedi Knight, he had gotten married in secret to a Senator from Naboo by the name of Padmé Amidala. Prior to the end of the Clone Wars, Anakin began having dreams about her possible death while giving birth. He was approached by Palpatine prior to his ascension to Emperor and was tempted with the possibility of learning a dark side technique that might save Padmé's life. In the end he failed to save her and was transformed into the monster he is now." Galen said as Luke listened intently.

"My mother…was Padmé Amidala?" Luke asked as Galen nodded.

"How do you know this? Did Obi-Wan tell you?" Luke asked as Galen shook his head.

"No…I never knew who Vader really was until now…but six years ago I encountered the force ghost of your mother…she must have been strong in the force to have been able to appear that way." Galen replied.

"But how long have you known that I was Vader's son?" Luke asked.

"For as long as you have…Padmé's spirit never gave me any names but she told me she was Vader's wife before his fall and that she had bore a…son." Galen said as he decided to refrain from informing Luke he had a sister at the time.

"What do I do Galen? I can't kill my father...I just can't do it." Luke said as Galen nodded.

"There is still good in him…that's what your mother believes…I want to believe it but I myself am not sure." Galen replied with a sigh.

"Then we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Luke asked as Galen nodded.

"That we will Skywalker…that we will." Galen said as they turned and watched the stars.

* * *

**The following year…**

Galen sat patiently on board the Rogue Shadow, meditating.

"Well…I've got good news and bad news." Juno said entering the hold where Galen was meditating.

"The bad news first." Galen requested.

"Ok…bad news is Skywalker has been taken captive by Jabba the Hutt and is scheduled to be fed to the Sarlacc along with Han and Chewbacca." Juno replied.

"Sounds like it's all according to the plan…so what's the good news?" Galen asked as Juno smiled and held up her left hand with the palm facing her. On her ring finger was a simple golden band.

"The ring fits." She replied as Galen smiled as he stood up and they kissed.

"So…when?" Galen asked.

"I'd prefer at least before this war is over…a simple ceremony perhaps." Juno replied as PROXY entered the hold.

"Good news master. Jabba the Hutt's sail barge is en-route towards the pit of Carkoon with two additional desert skiffs as escort. Skywalker, Solo, Chewbacca, and the undercover Calrissian are together on one of the Skiffs…the droids and the Princess appear to be on the Barge." PROXY reported as Galen looked at Juno and nodded.

"Then it's time to spring the trap." Galen said as he turned towards his BARC speeder and moved it down the ramp towards the sand covered ground below.

"Be careful…I don't want our engagement to become a funeral." Juno said as Galen smirked.

"Aren't I always?" he asked as he plopped down on the speeder and raced off into the desert.

"I was afraid that you'd say that." Juno said with a smirk as she turned back and reentered the Rogue Shadow.

The "Starkiller" flew over a sand dune and slowed to a stop just behind another sand dune where on the other side, sat the Khetanna, the sail barge/flagship of Jabba the Hutt. On the other side of the Sail Barge was the pit of Carkoon.

Galen saw R2-D2 move around on the top deck and he quickly leapt over to and grabbed a hold of the side of the sail barge. He watched as R2 launched Luke's new lightsaber into the air as its owner caught it with the force and proceeded to start cutting down the skiff guards.

Galen leapt onto the top deck and started cutting down the mercenaries as they started trying to stop the uprising on the nearby skiff. He then turned just as Boba Fett emerged from the hatch and saw the Jedi.

"You're mine Jedi!" Fett said as he raised his blaster which Galen promptly pulled away and cut through in mid-air.

"You were saying?" Galen asked as he used the force and hurled Fett off the deck towards the pit of Carkoon but he regained control with his jetpack and landed on the same skiff as the other heroes. But as he tried to shoot Luke, Han accidently hit a button on the bounty hunters jetpack with a gaffi stick sending him careening into the side of the sail barge. He then tumbled into the Sarlacc's maw to which the creature let out a belch.

Galen then noticed the other skiff full of guards firing at the Heroes. He used the force to overturn the skiff, sending the entire load of guards into the pit of Carkoon before righting the now empty repulsorlift vehicle.

He then turned and ran down into the hold to find Princess Leia in nothing but a metal bikini while attempting to strangle Jabba the Hutt to death with the chain attached to a collar around her neck. She succeeded in choking the horrid crime lord to death shortly before Galen cut the chain with his lightsaber and using force lightning on the cackling lizard monkey that was tearing into C-3PO's optic.

"Let's get out of here." Leia said as Galen agreed and they all made for the top deck.

Galen grabbed a rope and grabbed Leia as they swung over to the other desert skiff. The droids, meanwhile, had fallen off the other side of the barge.

"Now what do we do with it?" Lando asked as Galen turned to Luke and nodded as they double teamed it with the force. The Sail Barge quickly found itself being crushed from two ends as it suddenly started to explode.

"I think that should do the trick." Galen said as the skiff moved around to the other side. Galen jumped down and force lifted the droids up to the skiff then turned and ran for his speeder bike as the sail barge exploded into a million pieces.

* * *

In space, the Rogue Shadow and Millennium Falcon flew off in one direction while Luke's X-wing went off in another.

"Right we'll see you at the rendezvous point." Juno said as she ended the transmission between the three ships.

"Well glad that's over." Galen said as he continued to dust himself off, "Did I mention I hate Tatooine?"

"Seven times already master." PROXY replied.

"I didn't need an exact approximation PROXY…but on to different matters, ones not exactly involving the fate of the entire galaxy but more like the fates of two individuals who, with any degree of luck, will soon be joined in happy wedlock." Galen said as Juno gave a silent giggle.

"I really don't care where or when so long as it's soon." Juno replied as Galen crossed his arms in thought.

"Perhaps…after the briefing?" Galen suggested as Juno looked at him surprised.

"I assume you're not thinking of any sort of honeymoon?" she asked giving him a seductive look.

"Oh I've been thinking about a honeymoon alright…only problem is…that the Princess left that metal bikini behind on Tatooine." Galen said as Juno smirked.

"That may be so but she could have also given it to someone else at their request." Juno said in a sing-song manner as Galen gave her a double take as the Rogue Shadow dropped out of hyperspace near a massive Rebel fleet.

* * *

**On board Home One…**

Galen, Rahm, Maris, Han, Lando, Ackbar, Garm, Mon Mothma, Rieekan, and General Crix Madine, stood gathered around the hologram table in the center of the bridge as the Rebellion's leaders piled in.

"Ok boys and girls, let's calm down now." Galen said as the group settled down and took their seats. Juno was sitting next to Leia.

"Now I'm sure many of you are wondering what the Empire's got up their sleeve this time…well, and I hate to say this but, we have learned that the Empire is building another Death Star in orbit over the forest moon of Endor." Galen said as the crowd started murmuring amongst themselves.

One of the pilots raised their hand.

"Sir can we assume that the tactic used in the Battle of Yavin isn't going to work again?" the pilot asked as Galen sighed and nodded.

"I'm afraid so, however we have learned of the new weakness thanks to our friends, the Bothan Spynet." Galen said, "But before I explain the weakness, I want to inform you all of something that could bring the empire to its knees should we succeed…We've learned that the Emperor himself is overseeing the construction of this battle station."

The group started murmuring amongst themselves again only more energetically.

"General Madine if you will." Galen said as the Imperial defector approached.

"Because the Death Star is incomplete and not operational, the station's only defense besides its TIE fighter complements and surface guns is an energy shield being projected around it from a massive shield emitter on the planet surface below. Now the only way to and from the planet surface is by imperial transport. To that end we have captured an Imperial Shuttle which we can use to smuggle a small squad of Special Forces troops past the defenses, we also have the identification codes needed to get us past the shield." General Madine said as General Rieekan turned to Han.

"General Solo do you have your squad ready?" the general asked.

"I've got a few people…a few mostly being me." Han said sheepishly.

Then Chewbacca roared something.

"There's one." Han replied.

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble Han so I'll go." Leia said as there was a knowing smirk passed between the other officers.

"And so will I." Luke said as he entered and Leia gave him a hug.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ask me again sometime." Luke replied.

"I would like to volunteer for the mission as well…if you'll have me." Galen asked as Han nodded.

"I could get busted if I say no right?" Han asked as a few of the men laughed.

"Ok since everyone else is being courageous count me in." Rahm said as Galen gave him a surprised look.

"You?" He asked surprised.

"Why not boy? I used to lead a militia during and well after the Clone Wars…you should know that full well." Rahm said.

"Like I wanted to remember that?" Galen asked as Maris rolled her eyes.

"Oh please…I'll go…if anything to keep these two fuddy duddys out of trouble." Maris said as Han arched an intrigued eyebrow.

"Now there's something...the Rebellion's entire stock of Jedi going on one mission." Han said as Galen shrugged.

"It's a high profile mission…one that could mean the end of the Empire as we know it." Galen said as he turned to Admiral Ackbar.

"Admiral…you have command of the Fleet." Galen said as Ackbar nodded.

"May the Force be with us all." Rahm said as Galen nodded.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Rahm." Galen said as he glanced towards Juno who nodded with a smile.

"Oh, Admiral if I could borrow you for a moment." Galen requested as the Mon Calamari Admiral shrugged and nodded.

* * *

**On Board the Rogue Shadow…**

"Are we ready to begin?" Ackbar asked as Galen and Juno both nodded as they held hands. PROXY stood behind them in a holographic tuxedo as holographic tears streamed from his optics.

"Very well…do you Galen Marek take Captain Juno Eclipse to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Ackbar asked.

"I do." Galen said with a smile.

"Then do you Captain Juno Ecli-""I do." Juno interrupted.

"Heh, oh well…by the power vested in me by…well by you sir, I now pronounce you Man and wife. You may-" Ackbar said as the two kissed before he could finish, "…sometimes I don't even know why I bother even saying that line."

Ackbar shrugged as he walked out of the ship and back towards the bridge as the two continued to kiss.

* * *

**End Chapter 7.**

I wanted to go into Shadows of the Empire in this chapter but I don't know the story well enough to make it worth putting in, so I just omitted it and stuck to the movies. Should I happen to find and read the book sometime in the near future I'll write a bonus chapter.


	8. Endor

The two secret newlyweds emerged from the Rogue Shadow onto the hanger deck with PROXY right behind them.

"So I assume that you're sticking around and helping out in the space battle?" Galen asked as Juno nodded.

"The Rogue Shadow has been outfitted with an impressive array of weaponry that could put the Falcon to shame. Besides you may need a quick exfiltration should the energy shield go down and your plan work." Juno said as Galen took a deep breath.

"If I can get onboard the Death Star and sabotage it's super laser then it will undoubtedly get rid of the Emperor's ace in the hole should it be operational." Galen said as Juno nodded.

"It's risky…what if Vader tries to stop you?" Juno asked as Galen looked away slightly.

"I'll have to deal with it when the time comes." Galen replied. He then turned back and the two kissed.

"Come on boy, we can't keep the Empire waiting for their inevitable downfall." Rahm said as he casually passed the lip locked duo.

"I'll be back." Galen said as they parted.

"I'm holding you to that!" Juno called after him.

"You're leaving her behind?" Rahm asked as Galen caught up to him.

"She would be of more use to the Rebellion in the space battle than on the ground." Galen replied.

"True but I can't help but wonder why you would leave your…wife behind." Rahm said as Galen froze.

"You know?" Galen asked.

"It doesn't take a psych droid to see that was the reason that you called the Admiral to the Rogue Shadow…he was the only one with the authority to perform an impromptu wedding." Rahm said as Galen caught up to him.

"Please don't spread it around…it's kind of a surprise." Galen pleaded as Rahm started whistling innocently.

"You didn't?" Galen asked dejected as he looked up into the cockpit of the Imperial shuttle and saw Han, Leia, Chewbacca, Luke, and Maris all making celebratory gestures towards him.

"Master I was wondering…" PROXY said as he approached, "…but would it be too late to volunteer for this mission…you never know when you might need a good decoy."

"Sure come on." Galen said as they boarded the shuttle.

"Galen…congratulations man!" Han said as he slapped Galen on the back.

"Please…I'm already planning on throwing Rahm out the airlock for blabbing about it when this is over…please don't make me add anymore names to the list." Galen pleaded as the celebration stopped.

"So you're letting Lando pilot the Falcon?" Rahm asked.

"Yeah…he's the only one who knows what makes her tick…so yeah." Han replied as the shuttle hummed to life.

"I just hope that we make it out there alive…Four Jedi on one ship is going to catch the Emperor's attention easily." Maris said as the others nodded.

"Perhaps some of us should leave." Rahm suggested.

"No…we're going to need all four of us…besides I don't think Vader will try and shoot us down." Galen replied confidently.

"Why not?" Rahm asked as Galen and Luke exchanged knowing glances.

"Call it a hunch." Galen replied as the Shuttle flew out of the hanger and into hyperspace.

* * *

**Later…**

The Shuttle dropped out of hyperspace near Endor with the Forest moon, the Death Star, and the Executor in view and approaching fast.

"Ok Rahm…here and now are you forbidden from eating any dish involving beans within a day before a mission where we may wind up in a tight confined space." Galen growled as the crew fanned away a horrible and noxious smell.

"It wasn't me boy!" Rahm fussed as Chewbacca chuckled.

"Ugh…don't yell at the Wookie…I'm rather fond of my arms." Maris groaned.

"Quiet…they're hailing us." Han said as things instantly fell silent.

"_Shuttle Tydirium…state your purpose within the system." _An officer ordered from the Executor.

"We're transporting a load of cargo and crewmen to the surface of the moon." Han replied.

"_Transmit identification codes…we must have these codes to verify authenticity." _The officer replied as Han silently transmitted the codes.

"_Stand by." _The officer replied.

"Vader's on that ship alright." Galen said as he felt his former master's presence on the Executor as they passed in front of its bridge.

Finally after what felt like an eternity of holding their breath…

"_Access code authenticated…you have clearance to land, the shield is being lowered now."_ The officer said as everyone breathed a sigh of relief except for a confused Rahm, and Maris.

"Thank you." Han said enthusiastically as the shuttle raced off towards the moon's surface at full speed.

* * *

**On the Moon's surface…**

After a moment of trudging through the woods…

"I don't get it…why didn't Vader blow the whistle on us if he could sense us which I'm one hundred percent positive that he could." Rahm asked as Galen shrugged.

They then came to a clearing where a duo of scout troopers stood around conversing with their bikes nearby.

"Ok…this may be interesting." Han said as they and the other troops huddled down behind the hill.

"Jedi approach or unique approach?" Leia asked as Galen leapt into the air and with a single swift swing decapitated both of the scout troopers.

"Jedi and unique approach apparently." Han said as Galen then he then noticed another pair of scout troopers on their bikes. He quickly used the force and held the two bikes in place and then quickly slammed the two together in a single brilliant explosion.

"Well that was original." Rahm said as they descended from the hill.

"Speeder bikes anyone?" Galen asked as Maris raised her hand.

"I'll go…I've got that need for speed you know." She said as she and Leia both hopped onto a pair of speeder bikes and flew off.

"Augh, blast it." Rahm cursed.

"What's wrong?" Galen asked.

"I think I'm having a midlife crisis…I wanted the bike." Rahm replied.

Then the sound of explosions, blaster fire, and saber ignitions was heard in the distance.

"Sounds like they're in trouble, let's go!" Luke said as the Rebels hurried off after them.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the forest…**

The group continued on through the forest, finding the debris of destroyed speeder bikes as they went.

"Are they still alive?" Han asked as they then heard a twig snap, causing Galen and the other two Jedi to ignite their lightsabers as Maris appeared from behind the bushes.

"Relax it's only me!" She said as she approached and the other Jedi put away their lightsabers.

"Don't scare us like that Maris!" Luke grumbled as Chewbacca smelled something and turned to see the carcass of a dead animal hanging from a tree nearby.

"Leia?" Galen asked as Maris shrugged.

"She was right behind me!" Maris replied.

"Come on let's go find her…Chewy get away from that it's dead!" Han ordered to the Wookie as he sniffed the carcass.

"Chewy?" Han asked as he noticed the Wookie wasn't coming along. Chewbacca roared something back to the group.

"You ate half of our provisions on the shuttle on our way here you should not be hungry!" Han grumbled as the group, sans Rahm, PROXY, and a few of the troops gathered close to the Wookie.

"Oh do come along you flea bitten fur bag." C-3PO groaned as he and R2 gathered close but suddenly Luke, Han, Chewbacca, Galen, Maris, 3PO and R2 got yanked up into the air in a net.

"Oh nice going flea bag!" Maris grumbled.

"Hey Rahm get us down!" Galen fidgeted as Rahm stood vibrating from suppressing his laughter. Finally Rahm doubled over in laughter.

"Oh shut up you old mynock!!" Luke groaned.

"HEY! Watch your hands Maris!" Galen growled.

"It wasn't me I swear!" She replied.

"I think it was Chewbacca." Han replied as the Wookie roared in protest.

"Uh…R2 are you the one sawing the net DOWN!!" 3PO asked as the net snapped off and fell to the ground, only causing Rahm to fall over in laughter.

"Oh that was fun…not." Maris said as they sat up and came face to face with a swarm of short fur covered creatures holding primitively made spears and bows and arrows.

"Uh…does anyone here recognize these creatures?" Galen asked nervously as the creatures started talking amongst each other in an alien tongue

"PROXY? 3PO? Either of you recognize the language they're speaking?" Luke asked.

"Oh my head." 3PO said as he sat up and the creatures looked at him in awe and then started bowing and chanting.

"Oh no…I think we've just stumbled onto the holy religion of 3PO." Galen said as PROXY scoffed.

"Oh please…worshiping a simple Protocol droid…how archaic." PROXY said pompously as he activated his holo-emitters and took the form of one of the rebel soldiers. Instantly the creatures started holding their spears to him.

"What's going on?" PROXY asked in confusion.

"Apparently, they consider me some form of god…and PROXY as a form of shape shifting…demon." 3PO said as Galen burst out laughing at the implication.

"3PO tell them to back down." Luke advised as 3PO translated and the creatures moved in and started tying them up in some form.

"Uh 3PO I don't think that you told them the right thing." Han said as he found his hands being bound with rope. 3PO, Maris, and PROXY were the only ones allowed to move freely while the others were bound to a set of long sticks like animals.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're invited to dinner?" Galen asked as they were hauled away.

* * *

**At the Ewok village…**

The heroes were carried in around a campfire as more of the Ewoks, as 3PO had identified them, gathered around.

"I sense Leia nearby where is she?" Galen asked as Leia emerged in tribal dress.

"Ok where are they taking me?" Maris asked confused as a few Ewoks led her towards the same hut that Leia had emerged from.

"I think they're taking you to get all kitted out in their tribal fashion like they did Leia." Galen replied.

"Oh great." Maris said as she was shoved inside.

3PO and PROXY were both led to a pair of wooden chairs at the top of a small platform as a pair of Ewoks, in what the heroes assumed was tribal and shamanistic garb approached them.

3PO then started communicating with them.

"Oh my, it appears that you are all set to be made as sacrifices in mine and PROXY's honor." 3PO translated.

"3PO tell them that unless we are released immediately that you will get angry and use your powers." Luke advised as Galen and Rahm both saw where he was going.

"Excuse me Master Luke but what powers? I don't have any powers!" 3PO replied.

"Just tell them." Luke said calmly and nodded to Galen and Rahm who nodded back.

3PO then translated to the Ewoks what Luke had told him to say…the Ewoks did not appear to adhere to the warning.

"I'm so sorry Master Luke; they don't appear to believe me!" 3PO apologized as a pair of Ewoks approached Han's spit with a lit torch. Luke and Galen both focused their force powers and caused the two droids to lift into the air.

"PROXY! Imitate an angry Wookie!" Galen ordered as PROXY complied and instantly became an enraged Wookie. The Ewoks cowered and released the heroes. R2 was less than thrilled and started zapping the Ewoks with his charge arm as soon as he was released.

"R2 stop zapping the Ewoks." Galen said as he found himself freed but then noticed one of the Ewoks had his lightsaber. He quickly yanked it from the Ewok's hands.

"Not a toy!" he said as he clipped it to his belt.

Then Maris emerged from the hut in Ewok style tribal garb.

"You look nice." Rahm said with a nod to his former padawan who scowled.

"Bite me. I look like a kriffing moisture farmer." Maris said as Luke gave her a scowl.

"I take offence to that." Luke said as Maris arched an eyebrow.

"Huh?" she asked confused as Galen pointed his thumb over towards him.

"Meet a former moisture farmer." Galen said as Maris turned deep red with embarrassment.

* * *

**Later…**

C-3PO, PROXY, and R2-D2 were telling the stories of their respective masters in Ewokese.

Then the Ewok elders started conferring with one another. Then a few of the Ewoks started banging drums.

"What's going on?" Han asked as Rahm chuckled.

"I think there's been some form of decision made regarding us." Rahm replied.

"Oh Wonderful we've been made a part of the tribe!" 3PO said as Han chuckled.

"Just what I always wanted." He said with amused sarcasm as the small Ewok with an orange head band grabbed onto his leg.

"They're going to show us the quickest way to the shield generator in the morning." 3PO said enthusiastically.

Galen then noticed Luke slip out with Leia close behind, Galen slid over towards the doorway as he listened in.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Leia do you remember your mother…your real mother?" Luke asked as Galen could hear where the boy was going but remained confused.

"I remember she was beautiful…kind but…sad. Why do you ask?" Leia replied as Galen figured it out but listened in intently.

"I have no memory of my mother is all." Luke replied as he turned away.

"Something's troubling you isn't it?" Leia asked.

"Vader…he's here on the moon right now…he's come for me." Luke replied.

"How do you know?" Leia asked.

"I can feel his presence in the force…and he can feel mine…as long as I'm here I'm endangering the group…I have to face him." Luke said.

"Why?" Leia asked.

"Because he's my father." Luke replied.

"You're father?" Leia said confused.

"Yes…the force runs strong in my family…I have it, my father has it, and my…sister has it." Luke said as Galen realized that Luke had learned the truth.

"I know…somehow I've always known." Leia replied.

"Then you know that I must face him…there's still good in him, I can feel it. I just have to try." Luke said as Leia started to tear up.

Then Luke turned and ran off into the shadows. Galen then emerged from the hut, unaware that Han had emerged as well.

"I can only imagine what you're going through…the conflicting emotions…the worry…I'll bring him back Leia…I'm going after him…besides…it's the only way to get on the Death Star and sabotage that super laser." Galen said as Leia looked at him as he started to walk past, but grabbed his arm.

"Try and be there when he confronts the Emperor." Leia pleaded as Galen nodded.

"I'll try." Galen replied as he ran off.

* * *

**End Chapter 8**


	9. The Force Unleashed

Galen trailed Luke some distance before he saw his friend surrendering to a group of Stormtroopers. He followed along a fair distance, using the force to keep his presence hidden from the Imperials until they reached a large landing platform. He could feel Vader's presence on the Landing pad and remained hidden.

He watched as Luke was taken up to a gangplank extending from the platform towards AT-AT walker. He could see Vader emerge onto the platform and Luke brought closer to the Dark Lord. After a moment the troops were dismissed leaving only Luke and Vader on the gangplank.

Then after several minutes the Stormtroopers reappeared and took Luke into the turbolift, leaving Vader alone on the gangplank. After a few minutes Vader walked in after Luke and up to the landing platform.

"Ok…now how does one infiltrate the Death Star?" Galen asked himself as he then spotted an imperial officer and a small contingent of Stormtroopers heading his direction.

"It worked getting out…it should work getting in." Galen said with a smirk as he headed off towards the group with lightsaber in hand.

A few minutes later, Galen in the disguise of an Imperial officer ran up to a couple of Stormtroopers by the landing platform.

"You there! Search the woods there are rebels in there, they killed my squad!" He barked as the two Stormtroopers ran off in the direction he pointed. He smirked as he entered the turbolift and rode it to the top. He arrived just in time to see Vader's shuttle leaving. He could also sense Skywalker onboard.

He then smirked as he saw an Imperial landing craft sitting on the platform with a battalion of Stormtroopers disembarking from it. Galen straightened his uniform and approached the transport's pilot.

"I have orders from Lord Vader himself to ride this transport back to the station and retrieve a new complement of troopers to scout the area." Galen said to the pilot who saluted.

"Yes sir, as Lord Vader commands." The pilot replied as he and Galen boarded the shuttle…alone.

Galen could sense the Rebel Fleet approaching through hyperspace but it would be a long time before they arrived. He didn't care; it would grant him more time to sabotage the Death Star's superlaser and with any luck get to Luke before Vader and the Emperor could do anything.

"So…" the pilot asked nervously, "…what's it like being a Stormtrooper commander?"

"I really wouldn't know…I'm kinda new at the job." Galen said as the pilot looked at him with a concerned eyebrow.

"How long have you been in the Empire?" he asked.

"One month today…I've mostly been a desk jock for the first twenty six days before getting transferred out here." Galen replied as the pilot sighed. Galen could feel the pilot's discontent with the Empire, and suspected that he might be able to turn him towards the Rebellion.

"I just wish I could find a way out of here…I haven't seen my homeworld once since I joined up six years ago to try and defend the honor of a relative of mine." The pilot said with a sigh.

"What world would that be?" Galen asked.

"Corulag…it's a nice place…but I really wish the Rebellion would make a stop there and rescue some of the prisoners kept there…there's a few angry people there since the Empire branded my relative a traitor without explanation six years ago…there's been rumors flying around since Yavin that the Rebel leader recruited her into the alliance." The pilot replied.

"Would you know the guy if you saw him? The Rebel Leader?" Galen asked.

"No way…no one knows who the guy is or what he looks like…it's like he doesn't exist…though between you and me, I think he used to work for Lord Vader personally before Lord Vader tried to do him in." the pilot replied.

"Makes sense to me." Galen replied as the pilot transmitted the ID codes and began to land on the station.

"Well…I guess this is where our paths part soldier." The Pilot said as Galen looked at him silently.

"It doesn't have to be…" Galen said as he looked around, "…how would you like to do the Galaxy and the Rebellion a great service?"

"Like what?" the pilot asked with genuine interest.

"Wait here…and if anyone orders you to move the ship other than myself…stall." Galen said as the pilot furrowed his brow.

"Why what are you going to do?" the pilot asked.

"It's not important, but trust me when I say that what I'm about to do could easily cause the Empire to crumble." Galen replied as the Pilot looked at him in surprise.

"Then by all means…do it…my father tried to raise me as a rebel sympathizer but my sister refused to hear of it and became the youngest pilot to enter the Imperial academy." The pilot replied as Galen did a double take.

"Wait a second…is your last name Eclipse?" Galen asked as the pilot looked at him in surprise.

"You know my sister?" the pilot asked in surprise as Galen smiled and nodded.

"She's been my personal pilot for six years…I'm the reason she was branded a traitor…but believe it or not she's still alive and has done many great things for the Rebellion." Galen said as the pilot smiled and swelled up his chest with pride.

"You're the leader of the Rebellion?" the man asked as Galen nodded.

"Then what are your orders sir?" the pilot asked with a salute.

"Wait here for my signal…and just as a fair heads up…your sister is going to be flying in the space battle out there." Galen said as the pilot nodded.

"Yes sir." The pilot said as Galen paused.

"What's your full name?" he asked as the pilot removed his hat, revealing his blond hair and blue eyes.

"Lt. Sol-ar Eclipse sir." The pilot replied with a salute as Galen nodded and ran out onto the Death Star. (Pronounced: Sol-air)

* * *

**Later…**

After a few minutes of walking the various hallways, Galen reached a doorway guarded by a pair of heavy Stormtroopers.

"HALT this is a restricted area, no one is allowed in or out without the proper authorization." One of the troopers said as Galen waved his hand.

"I have the proper authorization." He said as the trooper capitulated.

"You have the proper authorization." The trooper replied like a drone as his partner looked at him confused.

"Then if you'll excuse me." Galen said as the door opened and he walked inside shortly before the doors closed behind him. Inside was a massive focusing lens situated in front of a massive laser emitter. The laser wasn't active but as Galen moved around towards the controls the alarms started blaring.

"What's going on?!" Galen asked one of the officers.

"We just received word that the Alliance Fleet has dropped out of hyperspace and we are to get the superlaser prepped to fire…the Emperor is planning to use it against their forces and dest-ACH!!" the officer said as Galen force gripped him and hurled him off the ramp they were standing on and onto a set of high voltage wiring, killing him.

Galen then used the force and grabbed a hold of the massive lens as he crushed the supports keeping it in place. He then turned it horizontal and rammed the lens into the emitter, shattering the lens and heavily damaging the emitter.

"What the frag just hap-"another officer asked as he approached but was quickly bisected by Galen's lightsaber as he started trashing the controls and equipment.

* * *

Up in the emperor's tower Palpatine sat ignorantly of Galen's presence, as at the moment he could only sense Skywalker and Vader.

"_My Emperor." _An officer's voice said from the Emperor's throne comlink, _"The superlaser fail-safe's are kicking in, we're reading explosions coming from within laser room six."_

"How is this possible?" the Emperor asked concerned.

"_We don't know sir but were receiving reports of blaster fire and someone wielding a laser sword of some sort in the control room." _The officer reported as the Emperor turned and glared at Vader angrily.

"Your apprentice has managed to sneak onto the station…he's sabotaging our advantage against the rebels!" the Emperor hissed.

"Do you want me to intercept him?" Vader asked.

"No…he is too powerful for you Lord Vader…only together can we turn him back to the dark side." The Emperor said as he turned to Luke.

"You will bear witness to the power of the Force Unleashed upon your friend when he joins us." The Emperor said as Luke turned back to watch the battle outside in space.

* * *

Meanwhile Galen successfully sabotaged another laser to only add more time to the Empire's time without their superweapon as he began searching for the turbolift to the Emperor's tower.

He ran through the station, cutting down imperials as he went until he came across a turbolift guarded by a pair of imperial red guards.

Galen narrowed his eyes and after a brief skirmish the two Red guards lay dead on the floor in various states of dismemberment.

He then turned to see the turbolift doors had opened, but as he approached, the doors slammed shut in his face. He looked around in confusion shortly before ripping the door off its hinges and taking the lift straight up to the Emperor's tower.

He arrived inside the tower with his lightsaber activated as he slowly entered. Instantly he was intercepted by a pair of Imperial Shadow guards.

"Haven't I dealt with your kind before?" Galen asked as he instinctively force pushed them back, over a railing, and into a pit below.

"Welcome young Starkiller…we have been expecting you." The Emperor said with his usual tones of malice.

Galen remained silent as he walked up the staircase towards the Emperor where Vader stood to his master's right and Luke stood to his left watching the battle rage in space.

"Tell me…what brings you before me again? Revenge? Yes…I can feel your anger…take your weapon…strike me down and your journey to the dark side will be complete!" Palpatine said as Galen remained still and continued to glare at the Emperor.

He silently deactivated his lightsaber and shook his head.

"No…without a doubt in my mind…you are beyond redemption…there is no hope for you…but there is one here who follows the path of the dark side that isn't beyond saving." Galen said as he then turned to Vader who remained silent.

"I know who you are inside master…you are Anakin Skywalker, the hero without fear. At the beginning of the clone wars, in secret you married Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo…I defy you to tell me that I'm wrong." Galen said as he could sense the shock and surprise within Vader at his revelation of the truth.

"All throughout the Clone wars you maintained the secrecy of your marriage…then you began to have dreams of her death at child birth." "ENOUGH!!" Vader bellowed in both anger and anguish.

"You feared for her death father! You were desperate for a way to save her!" Luke said as Palpatine could tell what was going on.

"SILENCE!!" the Emperor bellowed as he unleashed force lighting on the two Jedi, sending them to the floor down the stairs. Luke's head struck a metal beam rendering him unconscious.

Galen then began to repel the Force lightning the same way he had done six years ago.

"VADER!" Galen shouted to his master who stood frozen, realizing that Galen was all that was standing between his son and the Emperor.

"SHE LOVED YOU; EVEN IN DEATH SHE LOVES YOU! SHE TOLD ME HERSELF!!" Galen shouted as he inched closer to Palpatine as Vader began thinking back on his past…past the duel at Mustafar…past murdering Mace Windu when he tried to murder the Emperor…and stopping at where Palpatine urged him to kill Count Dooku on the Invisible Hand.

Vader looked at Luke, then at Galen, then at the Emperor, then Galen again, then Luke once more. He realized then how if it hadn't been for the Emperor's manipulations he would not have become the monster he is…and that it was truly Palpatine's fault that Padmé died.

Vader instantly ceased to be as Anakin Skywalker reemerged and he quickly moved towards the Emperor. But he stopped and saw Galen shaking his head at him.

"VADER! DESTROY HIM!!" Palpatine ordered as Anakin ignored him and picked up Luke's unconscious form and summoned Luke's lightsaber to his hand as he ran for the turbolift.

"Thank you…Galen." Anakin said through Vader's mask as he entered the turbolift as Luke regained consciousness and watched as Galen did the same thing he had last time when he was stalemated against Palpatine.

"AUUUGGHHHAAAAAAAAA!!" Galen screamed as he opened his body to the force again and leveled the tower in a blinding explosion of force energy and sent the Emperor flying over into the same bottomless pit that the guards had been sent down as he literally exploded in a blinding flash.

The Turbolift returned to the top as Luke and Anakin hurried into the throne room where Luke found his friend's lifeless body laying on the floor.

Luke stared in mourning as his father approached Galen's body.

"He was…a true Jedi…a master of the force…I owe him my life." Anakin said as he picked up his apprentice's lifeless form as Luke picked up Galen's lightsaber.

"He may surprise us yet…he may pull out of this one too." Luke said as he could feel a slight flicker of the force within his friend's body.

"Perhaps…and I hope he does my son." Anakin replied as they walked for the turbolift and headed for the hanger.

* * *

**After the battle…**

Juno, Rahm, Maris, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Lando, and the droids stood on the landing platform on Endor's surface as the landing craft landed on the platform in front of them. The Death Star had been destroyed and the Alliance was victorious against the now leaderless Empire.

"S-Sol? Is that you?!" Juno asked surprised as her younger brother emerged solemnly from the lander.

"Sis." He said softly as the two came together for a hug, shortly before Luke emerged with Anakin close behind and carrying Galen's body.

"No…oh force no." Juno said in shock and horror as she saw her husband's lifeless body in Anakin's arms.

"Vader?!" Maris said breathlessly as Rahm shook his head.

"No…he's been redeemed." Rahm replied as Juno tearfully ran up to Anakin.

"No…please Galen, don't be gone…please don't be gone." Juno wept as the heroes looked on in sadness.

"I'm...sorry." Anakin said as mournfully as his mask permitted as Juno held Galen's head against her chest as tears streamed down her cheek.

"Give them some privacy folks." Rahm said as everyone stood motionless. Rahm then ignited his lightsaber.

"MOVE!!" he barked in anguish as the heroes backed away and he dropped his lightsaber.

Amongst the trees the sounds of celebration were heard as the Ewoks and Rebels started celebrating their victory.

Leia was the only one who stayed on the platform other than, Juno, Anakin, Luke, Rahm, and Sol.

"What happens to the rebellion now?" Leia asked her brother.

"It goes on…but it's not a rebellion anymore…it's now the New Republic." Luke said as Juno continued to stroke Galen's head.

"What about you father?" Luke asked as Leia looked up at the former dark lord.

"The Republic will not forgive me…it would probably be best if I didn't go with you." Anakin said as Luke shook his head.

"No…we worked so hard to try and save you…don't throw it away…Galen would have wanted you to help the Republic…even if they don't accept you, they can't stop you from helping them." Luke replied.

"He's right…father." Leia said as Anakin looked at her surprised.

"You never let Galen finish…Mom didn't just have me…she had twins…myself…and Leia." Luke said as Anakin turned towards Galen.

"Let's go father…let's go reintroduce Anakin Skywalker to the galaxy." Leia said as Anakin reached towards his helmet and removed it piece by piece until his face was exposed.

"I never want to wear this mask or suit again as long as I live." Anakin said as he threw the helmet pieces to the ground where they shattered in a million pieces.

"Let's go." He said as Luke and Leia led him towards the turbolift.

Rahm stood silently as he looked at Galen's body.

"I'm not quite sure I understand master Jedi…I haven't seen my sister in six years…and yet…she ignores me and goes to him." Sol said as he approached the elder general.

"Because boy…he's her husband." Rahm replied as Sol realized the relationship and watched his sister's mourning.

Finally he approached her.

"I'm sorry sis…If he had told me that he was your husband-""It wouldn't have changed anything…part of me knew that he was going to do this." She said as a tear landed on Galen's forehead.

Sol put his hands on her shoulders as he helped her stand up.

"It's probably time for us to go." Sol said as he led her away.

Rahm waited for a moment as they passed before turning back to join them.

They stood in silence for the turbolift to arrive with Luke, Leia, and Anakin waiting with them. Luke then took Galen's lightsaber from his belt.

"I forgot that I had taken this…I think he would want you to have it Juno." Luke said as he handed it out towards the pilot. But as she reached to grab the lightsaber suddenly flew from Luke's hand and clattered to the ground next to Galen.

"Can it be?" Juno asked as Luke, Rahm, Anakin, and even Leia could feel the force flowing straight towards Galen as his eyes shot open. Suddenly Galen sat straight up as the others watched in awe.

"Oh…not again." Galen groaned as he felt his head pounding but quickly found himself bowled over by Juno in excitement.

"GALEN!!" she cried with joy as she kissed him amidst the smiling faces of those present.

It was the end of an era...but the beginning of a whole new adventure...

* * *

**End Chapter 9**

I initially planned to make it longer but I wanted to focus strictly on Galen and his involvement as it would possibly play out in the Original Trilogy. As such the story was a lot shorter than I expected. I am considering a possible sequel that will involve it's own story line and be considerably much longer than this one.

It will most definately involve at least three important charicters that will be revealed in the Epilogue.

I hope you enjoyed this fic, as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	10. Epilogue

Seven years had passed since the battle of Endor and the New Republic had since trumped the now defunct Galactic Empire.

Anakin secretly underwent a series of drastic surgeries using the most advanced technology available which in turn allowed him to live without his Vader suit, now Anakin lives as one of his son's Jedi instructors at the newly sanctioned Jedi Praxium on Yavin IV.

His identity as Vader was publicly made yet carefully explained to the general populace about his past and how he had been tricked by the Emperor. Fortunately he was generally accepted by the people provided that he didn't ever take up the mantle of Darth Vader again…a promise that he could easily keep.

Galen and Juno disappeared from the public eye shortly after the battle of Coruscant for reasons unknown. It was assumed that they wanted to be alone and free of politics and wars…an assumption that was generally accepted. PROXY naturally accompanied them.

Rahm was also serving as a Jedi mentor on Yavin IV along with Maris Brood. Rahm was put in charge of the temple's security and even found a few men who were a part of his old militia during the day.

Maris was currently training a Dathomiri Force witch by the name of Kirana Ti due to their affinity for Rancor beasts.

The Republic had flourished and with Galen's permission continued to use his family crest as the symbol of the Republic.

Sol Eclipse was discovered to be an ace pilot much like his sister and eventually was offered a position in Rogue Squadron.

* * *

**On Yavin IV…**

Anakin sat meditating in his quarters.

He was wearing a long brown wig since they never could get his hair to start growing, but a number of cosmetic surgeries helped to make him look more human. He still had to wear a chest panel wired directly into his chest, and his vocal chords were fried so they installed an artificial vocabulator that allowed him to speak normally and in the blink of an eye be able to switch to his old Darth Vader voice complete with the familiar breathing noise…which he would frequently use to pull the occasional prank on Luke.

"Father?" Luke said as he stuck his head in the door.

"Yes my son?" Anakin asked as he stood up.

"Just thought that you'd want to know that Han and Leia are stopping by for a visit…they're bringing the kids with them…including your namesake." Luke said as Anakin took a deep breath.

"I just hope that boy doesn't turn out like his name sake if you get my meaning." Anakin replied as Luke nodded understandingly as Anakin walked out but stop as both he and Luke felt something…a disturbance in the force…a familiar presence.

"It can't be…can it really be him?" Luke asked as he and Anakin hurried to one of the windows to see the Rogue Shadow splutter to the ground.

"Looks like the Rogue Shadow is starting to show her age." Anakin said as Luke nodded understandingly and they turned to hurry down to the platform where Rahm and Maris were waiting.

Finally the ramp lowered and the familiar face of Galen Marek emerged from within the ship with PROXY right behind him.

"Galen!" Luke said as he approached his old friend.

"Luke, it's good to see you again." Galen said as the two hugged.

"We've missed ya boy." Rahm said as Galen then blinked as he saw his former master.

"Master? Is that you?" Galen asked as Anakin smiled.

"I'm not your master anymore…when you left me you were but a learner now you are the master." Anakin said with his Vader voice.

"Ok that's creepy." Galen said as Anakin chuckled and switch off the Vader voice.

"Welcome to my life." Luke whispered as Galen gave a chuckle.

"So what brings you here?" Anakin asked.

"Well…I'm looking for a job actually…I hear that you need Jedi instructors." Galen said turning to Luke who smiled and nodded.

"I've held a position open for you ever since Mon Mothma approved of the Praxium." Luke replied.

"Good because I also have a new student for you." Galen said as Juno emerged with a young five year old black haired boy holding on to his mother's finger.

"Oh my." Anakin said as Galen picked up his son.

"Meet Kento Bail Marek." Galen said as Anakin suddenly noticed his lightsaber being pulled towards the boy's hand.

"Well well…like father, like son." Anakin said as Kento held Anakin's activated lightsaber.

"Kento…put the saber down boy." Galen said with a smile as Kento deactivated the blue blade and force threw it to Anakin who caught it masterfully.

"Oh boy…another Galen…only younger…next thing you know he'll be toppling buildings onto Stormtroopers and ripping the heads off of AT-AT walkers…and then he'll lose his baby teeth." Maris joked.

"Don't laugh he's already pulled the head off of PROXY several times already." Galen said as PROXY felt his neck.

"3PO would be thrilled to hear about that." Anakin said with a laugh.

"That was actually part of a congratulations-on-having-twins card for Han and Leia…we sent holos." Juno said with a smirk.

"So are you going to train the boy yourself?" Luke asked as Galen and Juno both glanced at Anakin.

"Wait…me?" Anakin asked surprised.

"Why not…you trained me and look how I turned out." Galen asked.

"That was different…I was a Sith, and trained you as a Sith, and you wound up being a Jedi…I don't want to risk reversing it and train your son as a Jedi and have him wind up a Sith." Anakin replied.

"I have faith in you master…we all do." Galen reassured as Juno nodded and PROXY gave only a single nod before his head fell off…again.

"Well then welcome to the Jedi Praxium…Master Marek." Luke said as he extended his hand and the two shook hands.

* * *

**Two years later…**

Seven year old Kento Marek sat alone from a group of young Jedi. He felt ostracized from the rest of the group for reasons he didn't understand.

Then the door opened and Jedi Master Tionne Solusar entered with two five year old twins behind her, a boy and a girl.

Kento sighed knowing that it would be two more people who would ignore him.

"Everyone I want you to meet two of the Academy's newest students…Jacen and Jaina Solo." Tionne introduced as the group of younglings gathered around but Kento remained where he was and did what his father always told him to do when he felt angry or annoyed…he meditated as Master Tionne left the room.

Slowly items from on the floor around him started to levitate as his eyes closed.

"There goes the Force Freak again." One of his fellow younglings said as Kento meditated.

"Why is he a freak?" the new girl asked.

"Because his dad is Master Marek and he is very powerful with the force so it's only natural for the freak to get super force powers of his own." The boy replied.

"That doesn't make him a freak…that just means he's stronger than you." The new boy replied as he turned and approached Kento.

"Leave me alone." Kento said irritatedly as he felt Jacen and Jaina approach.

"Hey, don't listen to those guys…we know what it's like to be treated like freaks." Jaina said sweetly as Kento opened his eyes and saw the new girl smiling at him.

"I'm Jaina…what's your name?" she asked.

"Kento…Kento Marek." He replied as they shook hands.

"My name is Jacen." The new boy said as Kento shook his hand too.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**The End.**

**For now…**


End file.
